


Lesbian Harley and the Queerbitch Cup

by Mr_Perfect



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fraternities & Sororities, Hazing, Lesbian Sex, Quidditch, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Perfect/pseuds/Mr_Perfect
Summary: Set in a modern university environment, a female freshman seeks induction to a highly exclusive Harry Potter Lesbian Sorority. We then follow thie protagonist abd her friends through their Sorority exclusive Queerbitch season.
Kudos: 2





	Lesbian Harley and the Queerbitch Cup

**Author's Note:**

> This whole story started off as an original idea of mine, strongly inspired by a lesbian sexual version of JK Rowling's sport Quidditch. From there I formed a backstory to create the environment this sport would be occurring in, and that wound up being incredibly fun and sexual to write in itself.
> 
> If you are looking for purely the porn in words, you will likely enjoy the first segment of this story more than the second, which includes a full competition of this lesbian Quidditch (Queerbitch). Each of these games was also heavily derived from the story, but I did my best to keep a sexually driven story running within this beautiful sport of women’s nudity.
> 
> I claim no ownership of the broader story of Harry Potter this story was based within. I should point out that this story is completely non-magical, except for the quantity and repetition of beautiful naked lesbians engaging in sexual acts and experiencing orgasms.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Part 1: Hazing**  
"Have you given any thought to joining a Sorority?" The college counselor asked Harley, who sat across the desk from her. "To aid in your pursuit of extra-curricula activities?"  
The truth was, Harley had given a great deal of thought to what sort of Sorority she'd be most suited to, and what Sorority would suit her interests moving forward the most as well. The problem was, while there were many that suited her sundry sporting or literary interests; those were 'sometimes' things for Harley; and being forced to participate every day would get awfully tedious.  
Her silence stretched between them seemed to stand as an adequate answer the Counselor was searching for. "Having some trouble nailing down the right one I take it?" Her smile was understanding, and gave Harley a warm feeling between her legs somewhere.  
"I see you've listed reading and basketball as two of your key areas of interest; but I take it then the Globetrotters and Readingnook weren't quite right? Are there any other areas dear to you that we might find a match?"  
The Counselor's voice was so kind and sincere that Harley felt herself wanting to work with the Counselor to make her job easier. Her job was ultimately to provide assistance to Harley, after-all.  
"Off the record?" Harley asked, to establish that what she said would remain between the two of them in that room.  
In acknowledgment of this, the Counselor slid the papers in front of her to the side and put the cap back on her pen.  
Harley felt her body ease back into the chair as she breathed out a sigh of relief; then spoke out in pure honesty to the Counselor, "I'm a sexually oriented lesbian junkie with a serious case of Harry Potter obsession. Have you got a Sorority on the campus for someone like me?"  
While Harley had expected to hear a sound of frustration, she was shocked to see her Counselor breathing out a sigh of relief, and leaning toward her with a smile.  
"Which house do you feel you best relate with?"  
The question still caught Harley off-guard, and she shot a curious glance over the table. "What?"  
"Which house?" The Counselor repeated. "Thunderbird, Wampus, Horned Serpent, Pukwudgie? Or do you prefer keeping it original with Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin?"  
Harley's mind raced through her youth of growing up with the Harry Potter series. She'd always identified most with the Golden Trio. Having gradually discovered herself as a lesbian growing up reading the series, she was automatically inclined to align herself with their cause of stopping hatred, darkness and discrimination against others; and spreading the love and the light. Even following coming to terms with her sexuality, Emma Watson as Hermione Granger and Bonnie Wright as Ginny Weasley had both really helped her get through some tough times.  
While Harley had seen the new movies and read their screenplays, and knew a lot of her Potterhead friends had gone either Team Newt or Team Jacob; the new stories and characters never quite struck a chord with her in the same way the originals had, and continued to do. And so far as opting for Team Newt or Team Jacob; by this stage she played for a different team entirely.  
If she was going to go through the entire of her college years in one Sorority, there was really only one way to go. "Gryffindor!"  
The Counselor smiled and pulled out the lowest draw of a filing cabinet beside her, and withdrew a file she clutched before herself.  
"This is a somewhat demanded and exclusive Sorority Harley," she explained. "Do you want to lock in a second selection, just in case you don't make it through the entry process?"  
Harley stared back into the Counselor's eyes as she considered the choice in front of her. Considering what it had taken to just find this Sorority, and its perfect matching with what she'd prescribed, it really didn't sound like there'd be anything close to suitable. Further to that, she'd chosen Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Back-up options might be suitable for some, but not her, Harley decided.  
"I think I'll be good with Gryffindor."  
"Gropedandmore," the Counselor corrected, handing me across a manila file with GROPEDANDMORE in large Maroon letters across the front.

...

'Hazing: 8pm Friday 13th, Pochwa Entrance  
Arrive alone for psychological and physical assessment and evaluation. No admission is guaranteed.'  
Harley read these words for what felt like the billionth time as she wondered and fretted over what challenges she'd be faced with on this make-or-break of an evening. It had only been on the Wednesday afternoon that she'd been recommended to apply for this Sorority, and it was now 6:30pm on the Friday of the hazing, and Harley had been watching the movie series and reading her favourite chapters virtually non-stop for the interim time.  
She tried to think and pick up on what sort of things a Sorority such as this would be likely to ask or assess of her. 'Bravest place you've had sex with a girl?' Library. 'Were you caught?' Duh! Why else would we stop? 'Would you do it again?' Already have, multiple times.  
Or maybe it would be more Harry Potter oriented? 'Pick a character?' Ginny and Hermione. 'No, you only get one!' I'll share with you if I must, but Ginny and Hermione, on me, both at once. 'Dream male pairing?' Harry and Ron. 'Why?' Because then Hermione and Ginny would be unencumbered and free to three-way with me!  
Or was the magic element the important bit to them? 'Create a spell?' Nomannaturist. 'What are its effects?' It removes all men, all clothing and all inhibitions. 'Would you ever use an Unforgivable Curse?' I hope not, but if I were faced with an uncertain Ginny and Hermione and no other choice than the Imperius curse to coax them over the edge; what else is a girl to do?  
Harley stripped off her clothes and hopped in the shower, taking special care to shave her legs, ass and pussy completely bald of any lingering hair, and then washed her tits, pussy and butthole using Chupachup scented body-wash. You never know who'll be licking what by the end of the night.  
She softly patted her skin dry with a soft towel, again with particular focus on and around her natural D-cup breasts and between her legs. Finally, she slipped into a slim red one-piece dress that supported her tits comfortably, but then hung loosely over the rest of her body, giving her pussy and ass a wonderful freedom as she walked around her temporary hotel room.  
Seeing the clock read 7:30pm, Harley popped a mint in her mouth and sprayed some strawberry perfume on her neckline and wrists, before patting some over and around her cunt, which was already growing moist in anticipation.  
She left her hotel building and caught the local tram, looking out the window the whole ride to the Pochwa building. Her mind was in a blur, racing through the possibilities of what the evening would hold. The open tram carriage was causing a nice light breeze to pass over her as she sat on the carriages edge looking out a window. Harley spread her legs slightly to more fully take advantage of breeze on her pussy that still tingled in excitement; and she looked out and saw different students amid celebrations over being accepted into their chosen Sororities or Fraternities.  
"That will be me soon... I hope..." Harley said silently to herself as she refocused her eyes in front of her, and saw a guy a few years older than her staring directly at her vag.  
She smiled at him. "That's a women-only entrance; sorry. Thanks for the confidence boost though."  
For the remaining minutes of the tramride, Harley kept her legs parted for her fellow passenger's viewing, taking it as a positive sign that her body could evoke this sort of reaction in someone.  
As her Pochwa stop arrived, Harley turned around unnecessarily and leant right over as if to retrieve something from the floor, flashing her lower holes simultaneously to her voyeur, before leaving the tram for her rendezvous.  
A small congregation was already in place in the Pochwa Entrance. As she looked around at her fellow rushes, she started to worry that perhaps she should have taken more care in her clothing and make-up than she had done. One girl was dressed in full Hogwarts regalia, repping Harry's signature glasses, unkempt hair and even a red scar drawn in make-up. Beside her was a girl dressed in a full gown, as if she were attending the Yule Ball. Harley looked down at her own attire self-consciously; but consoled herself that with all of the watching and reading she'd done in the last 48 hours, not to mention the majority of her life before that; this night was hers to lose.  
Harley looked up at the clock at the topmost of the arch in the Pochwa Entrance and saw it tick to 8:00pm. The moment it did, she heard the large doors behind them swung shut and lock, and the lighting in the hall-like area surrounding them dimmed.  
She looked around and counted, there were roughly 20 other applicants she stood alongside, dressed in everything from gowns to robes to tie-dye.  
Their attention was drawn to a staircase in the far left from where they were standing, where a spotlight appeared, guiding a party of just over 20 women down to meet with them. These women were dressed in clothing that could best be described as 'comfortable.' Harley breathed a sigh of relief as she felt renewed confidence that her not being dressed in Hogwarts robes wouldn't dash her chances of entry to this exclusive club.  
"To new rushes, welcome!" A kind-faced brunette with long wavy hair, standing at the front addressed them. "And to the return applicants, welcome back." She was dressed in brown boots, light jeans and a patterned blouse. "You have all here applied for the greatest of honours, of becoming Gropedandmore; and we wish you all the very best in your assessments. This historic Chapter only allows for the very topmost of Sisters, and we wish you each, the very best of luck in achieving your ambition to join our Sisterhood."  
Harley felt herself smile as this first Sister addressed them. The impact of what she said was not lost on her, yet her words carried a warmth and sense of sincerity that Harley found comforting as she braced herself for the night.  
"If you fail and become De-pledged, you must gather your things leave at once," a tall blonde standing to the brunette's right spoke next. Her hair was a long sheet of shimmering platinum, which shone even brighter in the spotlight against her tight black clothing. "There is clearly not room for all of you, and the chances are you will fail. Others of you will still be getting assessed, and we will not have time for your sob story, or slow-paced re-arrangement of self. You can do all of these things after you exit our halls. If we tell you to leave, you must take your things and go, do we make ourselves clear?"  
Any sense of warmth was now completely overcome by trepidation, as Harley and the other rushes followed the already established Sisterhood back up the stairs they had entered via. They walked next along a long dark hallway, to a room at the very end, which could have been a long dining room, yet was devoid of all furniture.  
A short red-haired girl with her hair tied back in a rough ponytail stepped forward to speak to Harley and the rushes, who gathered in the centre of the room. "Over there out that window is a fire escape ladder. In the event you are eliminated, you are to throw your possessions out the window, then climb down the ladder when you can retrieve them and sort yourself out, okay?"  
Harley looked around at the other applicants, and with the exception of two who carried small handbags, no one has really brought anything with them, so this didn't seem especially imposing a request, until the red-head spoke again.  
"If you could all now just take off your clothes and leave them with your things by the window, we can get started!"  
There were one or two reproachful looks from different rushes at what was being asked of them, but given the manner Harley had prepared herself this being a lesbian Sorority, it wasn't entirely unexpected, or she reasoned; unnecessary.  
"If you are not comfortable revealing your bodies and sexual organs we all share, you should probably de-pledge yourself now. As much as we'd all love to see your tits'n'lips first; if you don't love getting naked with your sisters in every chance you get, this Sisterhood is not for you."  
Harley slipped out of her dress and felt her boobs falling down again on her chest, but otherwise much the same. She looked around, half-surprised to see no girls had left, and they were all either now naked or getting there. She felt a surge of heat to her now wet cunt, on seeing the same bent-over pussy and ass view that she'd given the guy on the tram; being aimed at her by at least five women. The quantity of perfect cheeks parting over and around perfect holes surrounding Harley transported her to a locker-room fantasy she'd dreamed of many times in her past.  
"Put your tongue back in your mouth you slut," Harley heard a Sister snap at her, and she shook herself from her reverie, and joined a line of rushes standing side-by-side down the room, keeping her eyes now fixed on the fully-clothed Sisters.  
"The first Rite-of-Passage, Phase One; Wand Selection. We have wands from all variety of makers from Doxy to Bodywand. No two wands are alike." The kind brunette who had first addressed them resumed control of the room, and Harley felt her nerves settle with the comfort contained in her voice. "We even have the very latest from the very greatest Wand maker, Hitachi; which has been dubbed The Elder Wand."  
A hushed silence settled over the group, as they understood they were each about to be given a vibrating, orgasm inducing wand. Harley had heard and seen use of such items online, but herself had never ventured further than a stock standard vibrator in her masturbating history.  
As the brunette leader walked to the end of the room and returned with a large black woven bag full of items, the tall blonde cautioned them, "It will be your luck, privilege and misfortune to receive The Elder Wand."  
Harley refocused her eyes on the blonde as she continued. "After you have selected your wands, a Sister will approach each of you and begin to use the wand on you. Your test will be to prove that you are the Master of the wand, and that her use of it on you is not fully effective."  
Harley stared now at the blonde Sister, with her eyes opened wide. This challenge suddenly got a lot tougher.  
"If before the required time the Sister can bring you to orgasm, you can consider yourself immediately de-pledged and wandless."  
The leader brunette Sister by now had returned to the start of the line, and began walking down it with the bag held out; and each rush she passed was obliged to blindly withdraw their wand from the bag, hoping for the best; or worst as may be the case. Harley watched as with each wand withdrawn, the leader Sister offered different words of encouragement, and listed off which sister would be servicing each girl based on the wand choice. The blonde addressing the rushes continued, "We will continue until there are just twelve of you left to progress to Phase Two of Hazing."  
Harley held her breath as she was approached, and reached down into the bag that would decide her fate. Her palm rested on a smooth rounded surface, she grasped it and pulled her hand back to show a jet black wand with a long handle extending down beneath the softer vinyl head. The silver writing shone glaringly up at her, 'HITACHI.' Shit!  
"Oh!" The sexy Brunette's voice of surprise and excitement was enough to make Harley's pussy moist. "I'll be helping you then sweetheart, what's your name then dear?" Shit! Shit!  
Harley felt her strength vacate her body and struggled not to tremble at the knees. She summoned every ounce of energy in her body to reply, "Harley, Miss."  
The Brunette Sister smiled warmly, "Don't lose faith, and be sure to try again next year; maybe you'll have better luck!" Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm a fucking lost cause.  
Harley cursed herself in regret for not choosing to think of a back-up Sorority as the Counselor had suggested; the tough selection had just gotten an awful lot tougher for her specifically. Harley considered her options and stretched her imagination in every direction, but didn't see any other way out that didn't involve her climbing naked down the fire escape.  
Well, if that's how it's going to be...  
Resolved to her situation and inevitable de-pledging, Harley adjusted her focus to having the greatest orgasm of her life courtesy of this ultimate wand and babe combo. She sat on the floor and spread her legs obligingly, offering up the very best access to her clit and holding her Elder Wand at the ready, waiting.  
"Ooohhh!" The Brunette's soft voice cooed as she returned, and the other Sisters stepped forward to take up position with a rush's newly bequeathed wand. Most rushes took to a legs tightly together kneel or stand, to minimize accessible pussy. The difference in Harley's stance had not gone unnoticed. She defended herself, "The strongest wand with the sexiest Sister? If I am going down, I'm going down squirting."  
The brunette smiled, and surprised Harley by leaning in and kissing her gently on the mouth before whispering, "Good luck." The kiss was short, but to Harley seemed to last a short eternity; and had an altogether surprising effect. While it might have turned her to butter and caused a large puddle of wetness to emit from her desperate cunt, instead Harley found it empowering. While it didn't change the reality of what was about to happen by one single iota; Harley definitely was aware of a power shift that had taken place. She went from the helpless slut at the hands of the master, to... Well.. A helpless slut, but the leader liked her, and of all the different Sisters and naked women to choose from, she had been the only one kissed, and on the mouth at that. Harley understood that this gave her a status above the other rushes, and suddenly the Elder Wand became simply recognition of that status.  
"I'm Dani," the leader whispered to Harley, before turning on the wand to its lowest setting and placing it on the top of Harley's cunt.  
Harley looked back at Dani, holding her eye contact. The sensation flooding into her body through from the tip of that wand was already absolutely divine. With all of her pent up energy, Harley had to restrain from just surrendering to the pleasure, turning to a ball of goo on the ground thrusting her hips to the hum of the Hitachi. All around her she heard the sounds of the other girls moaning under the influence of their wands, and the symphony was purely orgasmic.  
To make matters worse, Harley saw and felt as Dani increased the vibration from 'Guaranteed Orgasm' through 'Extreme Squirting,' right up to 'HFS.' The impact of this highest level was so intense Harley was grateful she'd started with her ass on the ground. Her body began a series of involuntary convulsions with pleasure whereby she was at the mercy of the random thrusting her legs and hips were engaging in.  
In order to distract herself, and survive at any cost, Harley leaned forward and kissed Dani's lips again.  
What was intended as an empowering distraction confused things more however, as she felt Dani's lips part, and the gentle caress of Dani's tongue against her own. Suddenly the effect of the outside world became a blur. The only world that mattered, for Harley at least, was the one just created in the space shared by her own and Dani's mouth.  
Harley was aware of some sounds happening somewhere else, and there was a feeling somewhere that was something spectacular, she just didn't hear the sounds or feel the pleasure. Instead, she simply witnessed rather than experienced her senses, lost in the moment with Dani.  
When their kiss finally ended, Harley only barely moved her face backward as they resumed eye-contact, and the connection between her and Dani was pure electricity. Dani's soft voice muttered something that cut through the veil cast by their kiss, "Three down, seven to go. Hang in there."  
Harley kissed Dani again, but this time it really wasn't as soul consuming as what they'd shared moments before. She was becoming more aware of the ecstasy flooding into her pussy from the wand, and the volume of the surrounding room was in early stages of crescendo. Amid this however was the unmistakable sound of another rush reaching orgasm. Just six left to fall.  
Hold on... Just Hold the fuck on...  
Things were getting desperate now.  
Harley could feel her body giving in to its primal urges entirely beyond her control. Her entire vagina was blasting a symphonic orchestra of bliss through every cell in her body, greater than any sensation she could recall having experienced in her life. She held back and held back as the sound of the woman to her left climaxing filled her ears. It wasn't enough, and in final desperation she resorted to holding her breath in an effort to stave off blood-supply from her clitoris and last a little longer.  
She was five spots away, but fighting a losing battle, and by gosh she was losing fast. She felt her vision and senses start to fade as they had done before; but this time it was a struggle that took every ounce of her concentration to maintain and not lose control.  
Dani must have seen her fading out as she started offering words of support; though never offered Harley any reprieve from the Hitachi Elder Wand's influence.  
"You're doing amazingly Harley...Keep on holding out, only five.. Oh, now four; no, now three girls to go."  
Harley's body felt to her like it was twisted into a pretzel, with close to every muscle cramping in ways like never before.  
"Just two to go."  
The pure perfection emanating from her pussy overrode any pain in her anguished muscles; but her reliance on that relief was making her grow more and more desperate.  
"Last one Harley, fucking hold out! Don't you fucking dare let go now!"  
It seemed foolish to be doing this and putting her body through such an ordeal when she didn't even know what it was she was suffering for. There was such strength and belief in Dani’s words though, that while Harley had lost all sight and recollection of why she was there, she held on until finally…  
“Wait… Yes! She’s out! You’re through Harley!"  
The relief that engulfed Harley's body as she let go could only be surmounted by the pleasure that rocketed through her immediately afterward. The term 'orgasm' seemed inappropriate for what took place following Harley's climax. A geyser of orgasm juice ejaculated from Harley's cunt, soaking Dani from her head to her knees. Harley's entire body engaged in convulsions of pleasure now, as if she had become a giant clitoris.  
A smaller squirt emanated from her pussy, that splashed at Dani's knees. Harley's vision returned and Dani shone haloed in the centre, covered in cum and holding out Harley's new Elder Wand. Harley sat before her nude with her holes on display, sure now she'd follow this sister anywhere.  
Harley's squirting had drawn the attention of everyone else left in the room, only two of which were able to summon a small puddle of fluid after reaching their hard-earned orgasms.  
"How the fuck did you last that long?" One of the Sisters looked between Dani and The Elder Wand Hitachi, certain a joke must be getting played on them somewhere.  
A silence settled over the girls who gathered around Harley and Dani, whom remained on the ground. Harley's face and posture reflected her relaxation and relief at getting through, while Dani appeared breath-taken by the events that had just unfurled.  
Catching herself following the silence of the room, Dani rose and announced, "Congratulations rushes on qualifying for Phase Two of the Gropedandmore Hazing!"  
Cheers erupted around the room, and Harley got back to her feet to join the remaining rushes, standing across from the Sisters.  
"Phase One was for you, Phase Two is our turn. While we take a seat and watch a brand new dirty film, your faces will serve as seats for the Sisters who used your wands on you.  
Harley's smile widened, but she was not alone. It seemed most of the girls had formed either a sexual dominance relationship, or at the very least some kind of Stockholm Syndrome bond; with their Mistresses. Most rushes couldn't wait to get a taste of their assigned Sisters wet pussies.  
Harley and the other rushes were led back down the hallway they had entered via, through to a room off the side. This room gave the impression of a small theatre, with tiered seating in luxurious leather lounges.  
As they entered the room proper however, Harley saw that the lounges were only in place down one side of the small auditorium, and cottoned-on that the other side was where she and the remaining rushes would take up residence.  
The Sisters who had lost their pawns during the first round scattered themselves over the lounges, while Harley and her comrades waited in the open space for the address of the remaining Sisters.  
Dani explained to the crowd, "Phase Two is another race to orgasm, only in a different sense. Twelve of you remain, but only the first eight of you that make your face jockeying Sister cum will have the potential to advance to Phase Three." The tall blonde stepped forward again to warn the participants,  
"Take note, if you do not bring your Sister to climax before our movie ends, you're also de-pledged. You can exit down the hall and through the Pochwa Entrance. Your clothes have all now been thrown out the dining room window, so you will need to walk around beneath the viaduct, if you wish to collect them before going home."  
The girls looked at each other. They had all become comfortable with their own shared nudity and positions beneath the Sisters, yet the prospect of various members of Campus spotting them naked in their defeat was not in the least part inviting.  
"This evening will not conclude until the twelve of us have reached orgasm," the blonde resumed. "If you are amongst the last four, or still eating pussy after the movie, we hope you savour the taste of the Sister's orgasm as recognition of just how close you came."  
The Sisters split off to approach their rushes, and Harley was in the process of sitting down when Dani's soft voice stopped her.  
"Hey, the movie hasn't started yet." Her mischievous smile made Harley yearn to jump her that very second. "Undress me."  
Harley rose, and assisted Dani in removing her still damp blouse, and revealing her pert tits. Harley caressed them lightly, before helping Dani lower her jeans to expose her small tight cunt.  
Dani's pussy was like something Harley had only seen in porn up to this point in her life. It was so small, with her labia only extending just as far as her actual vaginal entrance with her clit perched immediately above. Harley's mouth watered as she helped slide off Dani's jeans and boots, before laying back on the floor with her mouth opened wide.  
Dani squatted down over Harley first, not wanting to drop her whole body-weight upon her delicate face and risk inflicting injury either upon either of them. This gentility afforded Harley the luxury of a perfect close-up look at Dani's two flawless holes, which both appeared to be gaping as she lowered her cunt to Harley's ready tongue.  
Dani tasted like… well, she tasted like woman and pussy. The flavour of her pussy was nothing new to Harley, but Harley licked and ate Dani out as if she were ambrosia. Dani pulled Harley's head toward her closer and smothering her entirely, which only intensified Harley's tongue use.  
Harley was in another bubble of Heaven, where the only thing that existed or mattered was pleasuring Dani. The small size of Dani's cunt meant her clitoris was at the base of Harley's tongue and getting perfectly stimulated. Harley wanted and needed to give Dani more though, so whilst in somewhat of an asphyxiation head spin, she reached up to grope Dani's boobs, and started humming. The results here were immediate and fierce. Dani released a gasp that transformed into her thrusting her hips into Harley's mouth while continuing to smother her.  
Her climax followed soon after, coating Harley's tongue and mouth with her own brand of orgasm juice.  
Dani rode Harley's face through the waves of her climax. Only once she had finished did she roll sideways, giving Harley a moment's air before making out with her so passionately she was effectively smothered again.  
Harley had been the first rush successful in bringing her instructing Sister to orgasm, and got to watch the rest of the film and her comrades; seeing who would be joining her in Phase Three and who would be the unlucky ones making the long journey back to their clothes and home?  
The film being shown must have been recorded by hidden cameras stationed around the dining room during Phase One. Harley watched as the camera shots interchanged between her and all the initial rushes getting their vaginas wanded by the Sisters. The first orgasm came shortly after Harley started watching. A short innocent looking girl's head rolled back as her body convulsed with her orgasm. Following this she looked either side as if to see whether twelve or so others had been knocked out already.  
The Sister before her stood up and retreated with the wand, and the newly de-pledged girl was left with no choice but to throw her clothing out the window, before following it out, and climbing down the fire escape. The broadcast switched to an exterior shot, showing what at first seemed a thick green shrub but was revealed as a deceptive cover shell hiding a Sister beneath. This Sister slipped out of her enclosing and gathered the de-pledge's clothing before returning to hide as a shrub, which in the darkness was indistinguishable from the similar plants beside her. The camera showed the naked de-pledge climbing down in her shame, and then performing a frantic search for her clothing items. Giving up only after a search that included looking around and behind the shrubbed up Sister, she gave up and ran away with one arm attempting to conceal her wildly bouncing boobs, and her other arm stretching down between her legs preventing any glimpse of her pussy being gained by onlookers.  
Harley started to wonder how far home she would have to travel, when the camera jumped back to a second rush reaching orgasm, before approaching the window with regret. She ditched her things out it and as she put her foot in the window frame, the third and fourth losers were identified with shots of their orgasming bodies.  
The second eliminated de-pledge slid down the ladder rather quickly, before a hurried look for her garments. She looked ready to just put the night behind her as if it had never happened, and wanted to just get dressed and move on; when this rather massive obstacle to her endeavours arose. She searched frantically, gave up and ran away with a hand on each breast, only moments before the third and fourth eliminated girls threw their clothing down.  
The camera jumped back to show these girls comforting each other with a hug, before climbing out and down one after the other. The girl on the bottom clearly had intentions of continuing the night from there, as her entire journey down she seemed to be looking up for the best view of her companions holes. As they reached the bottom however and saw their clothing was missing they looked around frantically, and the second to reach the bottom spotted their previously eliminated girl sprinting away in the distance. She was pointed out, and the pair took off after her, clearly under the impression that she had grabbed their clothes along with her own, and taken off with them.  
The theatre around Harley and Dani was erupting in laughing, and girls pointing out their favourite body parts or expressions on the different girls. One more rush had made her instructing Sister cum, and from the sounds of it another was not far off; while everyone without a cunt or arsehole on their face was having a good time watching the show.  
As the recording progressed, Harley saw the other girls and herself in various stages of holding themselves back from orgasm. This was inter-dispersed with the various faces of anguish that appeared on the faces of the girls who had been forced to orgasm, on realising their elimination. When it came to their naked departures, most girls looked briefly then ran, some searched desperately for their things and cursed up at the window on realising they'd been taken. One girl however was as cool as ice, just casually strolling off naked on not finding her clothes.  
A counter had appeared in the bottom-right corner; 5.  
Five orgasms to go.  
Harley was conscious of every time the camera switched to her amongst the final rushes to be eliminated. Her unrelenting struggle to hold on through every fiber of her being was clearly visible, and was earning hoots of respect from the Sisters around her.  
With three eliminations to go, Harley really didn't think she was going to make it. Her body seemed to have multiple orgasms welled up inside, each one pushing to escape her body through her pussy. The Elder Wand meanwhile, was calling them all through from the outside. It just didn't make sense that with both of those factors, she wouldn't be outside by now, de-pledged and running home naked.  
The third last girl was madly upset with herself, and left down the fire escape in a mad huff. On seeing her clothes had disappeared, she kicked madly at the shrub right next to the hidden Sister in her frustration, then disappeared into the night.  
The second last girl squirted when she came, and left in apparent daze that she had just squirted. On finding her clothes gone, she seemed to think that she'd forgotten to throw them down, and snuck off promptly.  
The final rush eliminated had her face in an expression such that you'd think she was giving birth. Finally, unable to hold on any longer, she came; but pulled her pussy away from the wand at the last moment, before her body engaged in the familiar throes of orgasm, and she faced the reality of her dismissal represented by the orgasm fluid beneath her on the floor. She then proceeded to fiercely throw her clothes out the window before climbing down and storming off.  
A buzzer somewhere sounded and light returned to the room. Five sisters were still seated atop the face of a rush, meaning that all five were going to be eliminated, rather than just the predetermined four.  
Harley guessed these five girls probably hadn't eaten a lot of pussy before, or had their pussies eaten properly, and were just swishing their tongues around like amateurs. A chant developed somewhere in the theatre, "Cum! Cum! Cum! Cum! Cum!"  
All of the unoccupied Sisters and rushes still in contention joined in the chant, and it wasn't long before five more orgasms were witnessed by the room to great applause.  
The five girls were silently directed to the door with a point of the leggy blonde sister's arm, who announced, "You're clothes are outside the building around below the dining room windows."  
It struck Harley as odd that they would bother with keeping up the ruse that de-pledges would be reunited with their clothing, when it occurred to her that none of these girls had seen any of the videos just shown. Also, they would have a much longer journey back to their dorms and homes if they had to go around the building in search for their garments, rather than directly from the Pochwa Entrance.  
The lights suddenly dimmed around them again, and they watched the latest expulsions on live broadcast. They departed from the Pochwa Entrance together in a bunch, each trying to position herself in the middle of the other four, to be best shielded from sight. Only once reaching the location they were informed their clothes would be did they at last spread out, and the Sisters, remaining rushes and nearby onlookers who had noticed this building sprouting numerous naked women; watched as they bent over and looked everywhere, showing off their goods that they were so determined to hide, to everyone. Gradually the girls came to the same understanding of their defeat as had the others, and scattered in different directions. The footage then altered, and a series of film clips and photographs uploaded by students around campus of naked women out in public were displayed in progression. #Nudiversity had taken over the campus, as images and videos were shown of naked students on buses, running down the street, begging taxis for free lifts, and in all other manner of activities; displaying their loss in being de-pledged from Gropedandmore, to the world.  
Harley thought that would be where it ended, and was surprised to see the camera change back to a shot of her, this time so close up it could only have been attached to Dani's collar as she used the Elder Wand on Harley's pussy. They heard Dani's voice guiding her, "... Yes! She’s out! You’re through Harley!" And they saw the change in Harley as she finally let go and the orgasmic energy that had overwhelmed her body literally came bursting out of her pussy in a flood of squirt. The room around her burst into cheers and applause as Dani and the camera were drenched in her orgasm juice. The footage then displayed each of the other girls in their orgasmic states, but nothing that could compete with Harley's.  
A sense of sexual energy had returned to the room as the footage reached an end. Dani, now redressed, left Harley to return to the front of the room as the lights turned on again.  
"Well done ladies! And well done Harley! I was there as it happened but… my my…"  
Hoots and cheers came from the Sisters seated across from Harley, but she tried to remain focused. There was still at least one phase left, and it just wouldn't do to get knocked out now, and to have everyone watching as she walked her naked self home, without any sorority or prospects.  
"Phase Three is the final phase, but there is no guarantee of your admission. We have seen your ability to withstand giving in to the urges of pleasure, and personally experienced your own ability to give pleasure to another; but there was something to be gained in it for you. Qualification for this final stage was a guaranteed reward for skill and efficiency… But they won't be this time.  
In this final and most important phase, your admission or exclusion will come down to the choice of the Sisters. You will each receive the chance to prove to us that you belong here. Prove that you understand and can live by our most sacred morals. Show us what makes you magical. Only rushes who receive a unanimous 'Yes' vote will be granted membership to our distinguished and exclusive Sorority."  
Dani's words rung in Harley's ears as the Sisters left the Theatre for the location of their final phase of judgement.  
"We'll come and get you one-by-one when we're ready for you," Dani informed the rushes as she was the last Sister to depart their midst. "First off," she grasped the fingers of one of the pledges as she left.   
"What do you think it will be like?" One of the rushes asked the others as soon as they were alone together. "I'm Lucy by the way; but you can call me Luna." Harley recognized Luna as the girl who'd arrived wearing full Hogwarts robes, and felt grateful that there was genuine Potter-passion here, as well as the requisite lesbian sexual energy and skill. Her scar by now had been rubbed off. Harley guessed a matching red smudge was likely located a few inches above a Sister's pussy. Her dirty blonde hair hung messily around her shoulders at this point though, giving her some resemblance to her Harry Potter nicknamesake.  
"Sounds like we need to show them why they need us." A tall girl with Hermioneish hair answered. "My name's Vanessa."  
"Do you think they want to see more sexual things though," a new speaker with chin length brown hair that shone ruby in the light. "Or is this where our Harry Potter knowledge comes into it? I'm Casey, by the way."  
Harley had been wondering on this particular fact too. Zoning out of the three girls talking, Harley wracked her mind for what she'd need to do to earn membership of Gropedandmore. She thought of when Harry was struggling with a task… what did he do? Ask Hermione… No, there had to be more to it than that. When had he really needed her help?...  
Harley felt like she was sure Harry had in his fourth year when he was faced with confronting a Viscous Hungarian Horntail, and he didn't have the slightest clue on how to avoid being burnt to a crisp. What she needed was a Professor Moody; or better yet a Barty Crouch Jr on the inside ensuring she won. She needed that sage advice telling her what she needed to do to win.  
Harley thought back on Dani's words to them before she left with the other Sisters. We showed them we'd hold back our own pleasure, then we showed them we'd satisfy their every pleasure… but that wasn't enough because orgasm within the allotted time guaranteed our progression. So… we need to show them something that is purely for their 'viewing' pleasure, and not our own 'doing' pleasure.  
But what?  
Moody had straight-on lead Harry to thinking of his broom; after that all he needed was… Hermione… he'd tried summoning his broom but couldn't no matter how hard he'd tried. Hermione had to help him stop losing belief or focus when the object was only halfway to him.  
So… do something as sexy and sexual as all hell. Don't hold back for a single second. Don't think of what you want to do, think of what they want to see.  
"Harley, it's your turn now!"  
The sound of her name brought her mind back to the room, and she felt shocked to see she was the third-to-last rush to be called on. For the length of their walk to the room where her fate would be decided, the words repeated in her mind again and again like a broken record, "Their pleasure, not yours. Their pleasure, not yours. Their pleasure, not yours."  
"Welcome back Harley! We are all still very impressed with the performance of yours we've watched take place in the first two Phases; but this is different. As much as you've shown us you have the necessary skills to become a Gropedandmore Sister, we need to now see you have the necessary determination to be a Sister. We need to see that you would do and give absolutely everything for the good and wellbeing of your Sisterhood."  
Harley felt like she was standing at the front of a classroom full of students, and she really needed to win a yes vote from every last one, or face being de-pledged and losing what right now felt like everything. She spotted two suction dildos sticking up from the floor over by the side of the room, and a plan in her head started to form. She went over to collect them while she let the Sisters know, "I discovered I am a lesbian very early in my teen years."  
Harley affixed one of the dildos to the side of a cabinet at the front of the room, and got down on her hands and knees to briefly suck it. Satisfied it was sufficiently covered with her saliva, she then turned and affixed the second dildo to the floor, roughly where her knees had rested moments before.  
"I've never had a dick in my body, only dildos tongues and fingers, and up till now, nothing has ever been up my ass." She smiled at them before turning side on and lining the tip of the cabinet dildo to rest against her asshole. She took a deep breath as she warned them all, "Now watch closely, as I will not be losing my virginity again!"  
The Sisters began jeering and cheering as Harley slowly adjusted her body-weight backwards, and felt the long and thick silicone cock breaching her ass.  
It wasn't too bad for the first few seconds, but her ass then was being forced open wider than ever before, by a foreign object. It was really starting to hurt, and wasn't even fully inside her. How the fuck does anyone handle this?!  
She finally gave up trying to ease it in slowly any more, it was hurting everywhere no matter how slowly she backed up. Harley took a deep breath and considered her options. If she stopped now she'd be dismissed from the hazing as there was no way she'd earn unanimous yes votes; then would begin the long road home to nothingness….  
Looks like it'll have to be my only other option.  
Crouching down her head, she took the floor dildo as far into her mouth and down her neck as she could to mask any cries of pain, then thrust her full body-weight backwards, and felt the dildo seem to tear her whole body apart.  
Harley screamed out in pain but was thankfully gagged, so very little sound, she hoped, had escaped. Still, her body's automatic reaction to being penetrated so violently by 15 inches of thick fake dick caused her to instantly move forward to remove the dildo from herself as fast as it had entered. Only just before she was free, Harley remembered why she was here, and she thrust her hips backwards again, if not 'quite' so far or fast this time. She began pretending this was a wildly satisfying doggy-style dildo root, despite the fact that were it not for the dildo lodged down her esophagus, by now she would be in tears. She kept waiting for the pleasure in anal to take over, but it just wasn't happening no matter how many times she thrust that dildo inside herself.  
Realising herself again short on breath, Harley developed a rhythm of raising her head to breath out then in as the dildo glided out of her, before baring her mouth down and muffling any screams as she pushed her body back and the dildo tore her insides apart again.  
Harley kept on going in this pattern wondering if she even had an endgame. The dildos couldnt cum and finish the job, and there was zero chance she'd ever be able to even contemplate approaching orgasm at this rate. This was meant to be the point though, wasn't it?  
Eighteen minutes… or eighteen hours… or was it eighteen days... Eighteen weeks? Eighteen months? Eighteen years is more what it felt like, edging toward eighteen decades.  
But after this time, not only were all of the girls supportive of Harley's joining their Sorority; they had in fact each displayed this support by the rubbing and fingering themselves and each other to orgasm whilst watching Harley's display.  
Dani rose from her chair and slowly glanced across the room with a smile nodding her head, as if to see if anyone would contest her approval. She received no response from the Sisterhood, apart from a few flashes of tits and pussy, which she appreciated.  
Dani crossed to the front of the room and gently lay her hand on Harley's shoulder. Harley looked up at her with tear filled red eyes from her anal ordeal and suffocation; but her face was an image of pure hope; which was rewarded.  
"You can stop now Harley, for now at least," she smiled. "You're in."  
Harley fell forward onto her stomach to catch her breath, and felt her ass contracting in joy as it was finally through its trial by punishment.  
Dani had risen to her feet, and in a louder voice announced, "Welcome to Gropedandmore!"  
The entire Sisterhood burst into applause, and Harley rose to her feet. She was handed a long black robe featuring a dark red lining around the neck, sleeves and inside. Suddenly realising how cold she felt, she wrapped herself in the cloak and walked down the room to find a free seat. Near the back of the room, she found one next to Luna, who looked right at home back in a Hogwarts robe.  
"Anyone else get through?" Harley asked Luna quickly while Dani was off getting the next rush.  
"Not yet," Luna answered. "I didn't see the first tryout; I was second. Then Vanessa came in and spread her legs so we could all see everything and masturbated really really hard and squirting a bit. She wasn't happy when they told her to go. She broke down but, I mean, she'd really only serviced herself hadn't she? Dani warned us not to do that. Then came Casey. She used one of the dildos like you, and kept roleplaying getting fucked by different characters; Snape, Ron, Malfoy, Hermione, Luna, Victor, Cedric and so on. Some of them weren't bad, and her vote would have been maybe sixty-percent. It was just the same as Vanessa though, only a little more fun to watch."  
The door at the front opened, and Dani followed in a rush of around Harley's height with light brown hair done up in two ponytails giving her a classic naked-schoolgirl look. She went to the front of the class, and her expression changed from a confident smile to a worried little fawn.  
"I'm sorry Professor for not finishing my homework…" she looked to be on the verge of bursting into tears. " No… No, I don't think it's fair to the other students… No Professor, it wasn't fair to you either..." She walked to the side of the room and picked up a long rod of wood that had been laid in the windowsill to hold the window open; then returned to the centre.  
"Yes Professor, I understand why they get to hit me with the cane while I say sorry to you…" She laid the cane on the ground beside her, and approached the dildo extending from the cabinet Harley had just had inside her ass for the best part of twenty-minutes, and got down to her hands and knees and started sucking it.  
The room filled with whispers and snickers, but the rush kept on sucking without hesitation. A few girls from the front row stood up and went forward. The first picked up the cane and held it like it was a thin softball bat, before lining up the rush's ass and swinging for a homerun.  
CRACK!!!  
The sound that emanated around the room was loud. The Sister lined up for another swing.  
CRACK!!!  
Before passing the cane to the next Sister and going back to her seat.  
A line began to emerge, every Sister wanting to have a turn at whacking her ass a few times while she kept on sucking the ass dildo. By the time Luna and Harley had their turns, there was nowhere left to hit that wasn't already red; and many defined cane-lines were now across both her cheeks. A few girls came back for second turns, but once everyone had had their fill of whacks and let the rush suck the dildo a little more, Dani walked forward to welcome the newest member of Gropedandmore. "Ladies, welcome Alice! Let's just hope she hasn't lost her mind after all of that torture!"  
Harley smiled at the reference to Alice Longbottom as Dani left to collect the final rush, and Luna waved the freshly robed Alice to come sit with them.  
"How did you two get in?" Alice asked them after sitting on the other side of Harley.  
"I pretended I was a stripper," Luna explained. "They dance for the pleasure of others I figure. I ended up getting passed around the room where Sisters spanked me, fingered me and dildoed me; or made me eat them out or give them rimjobs. I kept going till they were all happy, and yeah!" Luna smiled half sheepishly. “I was in!”  
Harley went next, "I was right before you Alice, and I umm… well, I sucked the dildo up there on the floor… while the one on the cabinet raped my asshole and stole its virginity."  
Alice smiled before comprehending what Harley had said.  
"Keep in mind," Harley hurriedly said to avoid any hard feelings in one of her new friendships, "That probably worked in your favour for getting accepted!"  
Alice smiled again and shrugged. "You tasted alright to me."  
Harley pecked her on the lips as the final rush for the hazing entered the room. On seeing the dildos in place, she smiled and walked back into the hallway.  
"I need to go somewhere I belong. Somewhere perfect for women. I need a place where I can prove I belong in Gropedandmore."  
Harley understood she was making the room into her Room of Requirement, and silently praised her for it, but knew she still had a long way to go.  
As the last rush entered, her face held a sense of wonder and amazement, as if she really had been entering an area of Hogwarts castle. Her eyes fell on the dildos, which caused her to exclaim, "Oh my! It's like they wanted me to find these?! As If Gropedandmore need me to use these for the greater good!"  
Harley admired her story-telling, and she surprised them all by inserting both dildos up her cunt simultaneously, sometimes fucking together and sometimes fucking in turns with one going in as the other left. Either way, these were big dildos, and the young rush’s face showed plainly that having her pussy effectively destroyed was not altogether a comfortable or pleasant experience. Having said this, it's not every day your pussy gets double-fucked while you have a home-crowd cheering for you, so Sisters could see she was benefiting from it.  
Harley kept urging and questioning in her head, "What next? What else? DP your ass and they'll know you mean business, but as it is….  
Having worked herself into a flow with the dildos, it became clear to the Sisterhood that she was really getting a lot out of this, emphasized by the fact that she in fact orgasmed so hard she squirted quite impressively. Harley guessed this must have been part of her rehearsed routine, having seen how much support her squirting had received. This rush, amid her gasps, cried out, "Expecto Patronu-uuuuuuuuh-mmmm!!!" And amidst her cries, a silvery white fluid shot out of her pussy, down the middle of the classroom.  
She rose to her feet and gave a small curtsey to show she was finished, and there was an undeniable air of indecision in the room that not even the force of her Patronus could hold back. Dani must have sensed this feeling in the room, as rather than checking the room, she announced, "Can I have a show of tits for yes?"  
Harley, Luna and Alice each obligingly flashed their tits out from beneath their robes. These girls fully understood the pressure the rush been through, especially being chosen last. Harley also liked that she involved Harry Potter references in a somewhat meaningful way to her routine.  
As Dani looked across the room, she did see a good number of tits out in approval, but there were clear pockets of two or three Sisters left unconvinced by her just getting the hardest fuck and biggest squirt of her life.  
"The boobs have spoken I'm afraid, better luck next time." And with that, the final de-pledge departed.  
"Welcome all, Gropedandmore Sisters of 2020!"  
A cheer went up around the room showing the happiness and pride in being a member of this honoured Sisterhood, and any thought of the de-pledged applicants was swiftly revoked from Harley's mind.  
"Following the ordeals our newest members have been put through this evening, I think the best place for the welcome party is the bath-house?"  
Another cheer went up around the room. Dani returned to Harley and whispered discreetly into her ear, “Come with me, lets go explore each other’s Chamber of Secrets.”  
The bath-house appeared to have been built in below the main building. To get there, the Sisters descended down an entirely Harry-Potter-esque small marble staircase, which was concealed behind a bookcase which slid out of the way on hidden runners if you removed the book from the bottom-right corner.  
The stairwell led to a small changing-room, furnished only with metal hooks protruding from the walls on the side upon which to hang your possessions and clothes. Harley slipped easily out of her loose robe, and took special pleasure in getting the chance to see the full Sorority completely unclothed. She was almost tempted to begin using her wand, and had to physically restrain herself from giving her clit a rub at the veritable smorgasbord of naked bodies surrounding her. She had heard allusions to girls having more curves than a mountain road, but the reality was that the quantity of perfect curves she saw before her would make the himalayas pale in comparison. From the delicate curves down the sides of their bodies from boobs to bum then legs, or the supple curves of tits and butt-cheeks to the curves between their legs, either hiding or framing their pussies curving down between their legs.  
Their curves never stopped, and Harley knew she would not soon grow tired of repeatedly seeing and performing sexual acts on these bodies.  
“You’re just in your own little slice of Heaven now, aren’t you Harley?” Dani caught her open-mouth staring at the other women and smiled at how hole-shocked she was by seeing this number of naked women. Harley attempted to gather her thoughts sufficiently to make an attempt at an intelligent reply, but Dani continued, “Don’t worry, before the night is out you’ll have shared experiences with everyone.”  
Her words caught Harley off-guard even more, and she stammered out a confused, “Wha-what?”  
Dani shrugged as she walked in front of Harley to step into the shower spray as the final stage before the actual baths. “It’s tradition. You’re new, and we can’t have you and your Sisters not knowing each other.  
Harley followed Dani through the cool shower water and washed her body off as best she could, before walking into the hot steam of the bath-house area. She saw now that ‘Welcome Party’ was no more than a polite term for ‘All-Out-Orgy’. There was everything from girls in 69 position right in front of them, not even able to make it to the water, or Sisters sitting within a circular spa, getting eaten-out beneath the surface. Dani pulled at Harley’s hand to get her to come with her over to the left, where her vision was captured by a tall blonde with her chest pressed against the wall and hips poking out. A red-haired girl was thrusting her fingers in and out of her madly from behind, before dropping to her knees and replacing her fingers with her mouth.  
“Here… Harley, get your eyes back in their sockets! As I said before, there’ll be time for you to be passed around once everyone has work off any pent up sexual energy!” Harley looked back to Dani who was holding out a cocktail glass to her, filled with a light pink liquid. She took it and raised it to her mouth immediately as she watched Dani also take a sip from her own. The cool beverage danced light fruity flavours over her tongue, and she felt her whole body start to grow more relaxed. Harley drank again and finished the glass, giving her a slight headspin but also helping her unwind from her immediate sexual desires. She looked around far more casually than before, admiring all of the bodies and activities on display. As Dani finished her drink, she grabbed Harley’s hand again, causing her eyes to snap from the sex around the room back to Dani’s tits.  
“They can have you after,” Dani said as she led Harley over to one of the smaller bathtubs “First it’s my turn.”  
The pair descended into a small figure-8 shaped tub, one in each section, facing each other. There was enough room in the middle to reach each other, and each side had a raised area with indents to sit in, and room for legs to fit below. Harley enjoyed the warm water on her skin, and leant forward to grope Dani and kiss her, but this spa-bath had secrets still.  
Just as Harley’s hands got their first touch of boob, a vibrating water jet positioned beneath each of their pussies started up, and threw both girls into states of bewildered pleasure as the bathtub became a hydro-sybian for the pair of them.  
The sensation was amazing, and Harley was in a world made out of her internet history. She leaned forward again to grope Dani with one hand and rub Dani’s clit with the other. Dani returned both favours and, in tandem, the two girls pushed their relationship personally and sexually to new heights.  
Harley was lost in another state of bliss, and wanted nothing more than this experience lasting forever. She could feel Dani's breath start to quicken however, and an almost imperceptible rock backwards and forth develop in her hips. She felt a new burst of water slip through her fingers as Dani came hard, before kissing her lips.  
"Did you cum?" Dani asked softly. Harley shook her head.  
"Well get out then Dani and give me a turn!"  
The voice came from the short red haired girl Harley had seen earlier with the blonde against the wall. Dani got out and was quickly absconded by a new pair of girls. The redhead replaced Dani and immediately got her fingers down working Harley’s clit as her other hand groped her left tit just right. This new girl it seemed, was no stranger to this specific spa, as her fingertips only brushed the top of Harley’s clit, leaving the vibrating water jet she was seated on to work lower down. This combination of factors worked wonders on Harley, who tried her best to emulate it and grope this girl back as well as she could. This new pairing developed a pattern between them where each rubbed firmer and groped more intently as they felt themselves grow nearer to orgasm. Naturally, it didn’t take long, and within minutes of her entering the spa, the girls experienced long near-simultaneous orgasms, each adding their own brand of water to the pool.  
Neither was satisfied with just this however, so on exiting the pool they fell into a tangle of arms and tits and pussies and asses and kissing.  
"What's your name?" Harley gasped out, as she briefly came up for air in the midst of eating out this nymph's perfect hairless pussy.  
"Does it matter?" The nymph replied, having just raised her mouth from Harley's wet lips.  
Harley considered as she moved the flat of her tongue back and forth over this babe's soft clit.  
"I just want to know what name to be screaming out in my dreams tonight."  
Harley felt her partner's mouth laugh against her pussy before she was answered, "Gwen." Lick. "And I remember yours," Lick. "Harley."  
After a few more licks were exchanged, the girls parted with a kiss to find new action elsewhere. Harley felt as if she were in lesbian slut heaven. Every relationship was just instant and meaningful, and exclusivity was shown to the Sorority rather than to individuals.  
Harley spied three Sisters occupying a jacuzzi that looked large enough to fit a fourth. She was on her way over to hop in when Dani's voice rose over the sounds of wet bodies and pussies in action.  
"Okay ladies, I think they've had enough time to warm themselves up! What do you say we each grab a drink and then get introduced to our newest members in the Circle of Sister Secrets?"  
A cheer went up from around the room, and Harley joined the crowd of women moving back toward the bar area to take one of the drinks that was already waiting for them laid out on the tabletop.  
Harley sipped more slowly at her drink this time. She'd grabbed a green one this time, and was eager to experience whether its effects would be the same or different to her last's.  
The crowd of of Sisters moved across to a circular room branching off from the main bath-filled lobby they were in. A long bench spanned the inside-wall of this room,   
Harley remained a few steps back as she watched her Sisters spread themselves out along the bench, before placing their feet up on the bench too on either side of them, which spread each of them out, and made their legs form the letter 'M'.  
Harley grinned, back in her real life slice of Heaven. She gazed around at the various holes and breasts aimed back at Alice, Luna and herself. She wasn't entirely certain on what was about to take place; but she was pretty sure she was going to like it. A lot.  
"Once you perverts have seen your fill," Dani called out. " Maybe you could put your drinks down and we can start to play?"  
Harley raised her glass in the air to see it was still completely full of the green mystery liquid. As she placed brought it to her lips, she heard gasps and Dani began to say, "Harley, I think you should -"  
Before Harley was able to hear a word to dissuade her, she had tipped the glass back and swallowed it all in three large gulps.  
"- have fun..!" Dani finished after a pause.  
"Circle of Sister Secrets is a game of honesty and disclosure. We each take it in turns to stand up and say something we have never done. Only girls who also have never done that can then stand up too. Everyone who has stays sitting and you rushes get your opportunity to put yourselves to work and try to make them cum. When a Sister cums, she's out. Last Sister standing wins the grand prize."  
It must have been something about the evening or something about the game, as with every word Dani spoke, Harley just felt herself feeling more and more that it was a really great idea! Harley couldn't believe how amazing she felt, and just looking around the room, everything just seemed brighter, and she was noticing colours like she never had before in her life.  
"Never have I ever," Dani announced, now risen to her feet. "Never have I ever swallowed sperm."  
Slightly more than half of the Sisters joined Dani in standing, and feeling more enthusiastic than ever, Harley dove face first into the nearest pussy still aimed at her, with her greedy hands groping the tits above. There was no feeling greater than the one she was experiencing, tongue-deep in this amazing pussy, and squeezing a pair of fantastic tits for all she was worth. Filling the room was a perfect sound that just sang orgasm and joy, joy and orgasm. All too soon she felt her face getting pushed away, and released the tits, but understood it was the next girl along's turn, though for some reason the girl she'd just been eating out got up too?  
"Never have I ever," the Sister to Dani's left began, "been caught by a family member."  
Most girls remained seated this time, so Harley had no trouble again finding her happy place between a new Sister's vaginal lips while squeezing joy from her tits. Her cunt tasted like pleasure, and Harley kept her tongue rubbing against that sweet little magic bean till she was pushed back again, this time confused at the Sister standing already while Alice and Luna were both still face-deep in pussy.  
She was too happy to care though, and it wasn't long before the next Sister rose to share, "Never have I ever fooled around in a siblings room."  
It was close to 50/50 this time, with some girls sitting down protesting, "I shared a room with my sister though!" Harley chose a light-brunette amongst these girls specifically, and was for the third time transported to tits'n'bliss paradise.  
"Never have I ever been fucked by a guy!"  
"Never have I ever taken a piss outside."  
"Never have I ever lied to get sex."  
"Never have I ever been to a strip club."  
"Never have I ever used a fruit or vegetable as a dildo."  
The game went on and on, and Harley was in Heaven, cherishing every pussy she tasted and each set of boobs she groped.  
"Never have I ever had sex with a guy."  
"Never have I ever not licked my fingers after masturbating."  
"Never have I ever stripped on webcam."  
The remaining number of girls was diminishing fast, but the excitement of getting closer to finding the winner was exciting for everyone.  
For some reason she couldn't quite grasp, the brightness and colour of the evening was not quite as substantial as it had been for her before. The pussy was still great pussy, and she still loved groping new tits, but the happiness and sense of energy it had produced in her was also decreasing.  
Harley looked up as she felt her face her pushed back from another pussy, and understood for the first time that she'd brought this sister to orgasm and by so doing, eliminated her from the game.  
There were now only three girls left, and the girl who's turn it was looked sheepishly at her Sisters.  
"Never have I ever been a lesbian."  
The moment she finished speaking, she sat right back down with her legs propped up on the bench. Harley smiled as she understood this girl wanted all three of them to get eaten out to really crank the sprint to the finish for these last three Sisters to the next level.  
Harley wanted to eat her out for the fun of it alone, but was beaten to the cunt by Alice. She instead started eating out the next girl along, and saw Luna was already getting stuck into the last Sister on her other side.  
This pussy was already quite wet, telling Harley clearly that she'd been eaten out earlier in the night, just not brought to orgasm. Never one able to resist a challenge, Harley took extra care in tonguing her clit and squeezing each tit. It wasn't too long before a hand on the back of her head forcing her deeper to better taste an orgasm told her she had finished, and she sat back on her heels, only now feeling out of breath, and watched Alice and Luna working to determine who the winner would be.  
"Oh fuck yes!"  
The sound was enough, and though Harley felt strangely like she hadn't been hearing things quite so clearly till just now, the orgasm being heralded was clear for all. The Sisterhood watched as the second-to-last remaining Sister had an orgasm into Luna's mouth, and at last, the victor was revealed.  
She pushed Alice lightly back from herself and then stood to embrace the three new Sisters.  
"Congratulations Olivia!" Dani announced. "We're sure you'll enjoy your prize."  
Olivia turned back and grinned wickedly at Dani, "So much more than you even realise," she replied, to the general laughter of them all. Olivia turned back to face Harley directly, "Especially you.  
Dani cleared her throat audibly, and Harley detected a definite knowing look in her eye as she cautioned, "Season is still a few weeks away Livvy. Just enjoy your prize tonight. There'll be more than enough time for try-outs in a few days time, once we've all had some rest."  
As Dani spoke, Olivia looked back at Harley, Alice and Lisa adoringly.  
The other girls in the Sisterhood stood facing each other in parallel lines leading through the doorway back into the bath-house. Harley, hand-in-hand with Olivia, walked down this guard of honour back out to the bar.  
Harley felt herself hesitate as they approached, feeling gradually more exhausted, and also very aware that her previous drink had likely been the cause to much of what she'd felt and experienced during the Circle of Sister Secrets earlier on. Olivia, seeing her reluctance in having another drink, looked at first confused; then comprehension dawned and she smothered a chuckle in her hand.  
"Remembering your experience dancing with the green fairy?"  
Harley's head was still in a slight spin with the number of new concepts she'd been faced with that evening, and stared blankly back at Olivia.  
"Don't worry girls, have one of these," she wrapped her hand around a cup containing a dark brown drink. "XXX-Espresso Martini," she told them. "So we have enough energy for my prize."  
They each took a refreshing first sip from their cups, before Alice queried, "Your prize?" Over the top of her glass.  
Olivia's eyes sparkled back at the three of them. "You three of course."  
The four of them finished their drinks together as other Sisters came to collect their final refreshments before bidding them good night and ascending the stairs back to the main portion of the Gropedandmore Sorority house.  
Halfway up the stairway, Luna asked, "How long do you get us for? Not that I'm complaining or anything." She rushed quickly after finishing her question.  
"Just the rest of the day," Olivia told them.  
"What?!" Burst Harley, instantly shocked. "But that could only be half an hour at best?!"  
They reached the top of the stairway and Olivia gestured to a window as they walked through to the dormitory. Fresh sunlight flooded in from outside. "More like eighteen-hours actually I think," Olivia countered as they walked to a bed at the end of the dormitory that had been showered with rose petals, and bore a platter featuring chocolate-dipped strawberries and what appeared to be a bottle of Dom Pérignon and four flutes.  
There were worse people to be in servitude to than Olivia, it turned out. To start with, she poured each of the girls a flute of wine and a strawberry which they accepted then drank and ate gratefully. Harley felt the familiar buzz of alcohol following no food, but there were worse places to get drunk than where she was right now, so it wasn't too much concern. Next, Olivia wanted to reach the orgasm she'd held herself back from in the Circle. She positioned her hips just off the side of the bed and had Harley take up position licking pussy and groping her, while Luna sat on her face and Alice was below Olivia's hips performing anilingus.  
"Don't stop! Don't stop!" Harley heard Olivia's voice gasp out above Luna's pussy, as Harley felt and tasted an orgasm. Obediently, she kept right on going and going as Olivia's body squirmed beneath her in delight.  
She was pretty sure she was only a little drunk, and not under the influence of anything else; but all the same, Olivia's wet cunt tasted like victory. She was of course the winner, but how she was treating Harley, Alice and Luna made them feel great too.  
Harley felt Olivia's movements intensify, and then tasted a second sweet orgasm of victory. She hugged the three of them again after they'd dislodged their bodies from hers, and the four of them went to the dining room together. They didn't bother to get dressed. Their naked bodies on display in their walk of pride amidst the Sisterhood.  
Over breakfast and the rest of the day, Harley was aware Olivia seemed to be paying particular attention to her over the other Alice and Luna. She didn't really mind. Olivia was a babe, and a really easy to get along with sort of person, and Harley didn't mind sticking her tongue or fingers anywhere Olivia wanted.  
As the day progressed, Harley took part in a Daisy Chain, was the middle girl of a Roving Voyeur, partnered with Olivia in Mirror Images and Double Doggy, amidst extended stretches of making Olivia Queen for a Day.  
Harley felt like she was on a lesbian weekend getaway, but felt like her head was in an absolute spin by that evening. She and the others were handed crystal clear drinks that had just a hint of sweetness, after they were tucked into bed at 12:03am. The drinks sent them all straight into a deep and hard-earned sleep until 9pm that evening.

**Part 2: Queerbitch**  
Harley woke with her body feeling fresh and full of energy, but she forced herself to look around and confirm where she was to make sure the whole experience hadn't just been a dream. She was slightly startled to see Olivia looking down at her as if she were Olivia's star-crossed lover; but Harley had really gotta the sense that wasn't how things worked in this Sorority.  
"Come with me," Olivia told Harley. "I've got something to show you."  
Harley smiled back at her, "Something I didn't see all day yesterday, or the night before?"  
Olivia smiled. "Not like that. Come on Harley, you're a natural."   
She roused Harley out of bed, and urged her to follow, leaving the room quite briskly, and leaving the dormitory, and eventually building, both completely naked. "Was that the first time you've ever been Wanded, in the hazing?"  
Harley nodded mutely.  
"And your first Sybian experience when you sat in the Stimul-8 Spa?"  
Harley thought back, then nodded again.   
"And your groping technique when you eat a girl out…. How long have you been training to do that?"  
Harley thought a moment longer. "I mean, I've groped myself a bit, and I've always wanted to with other girls only not all chicks are into that so… I haven't really practised before the hazing…"  
"You made more Sisters cum harder and faster than any Sister, let alone rush, has been able to before. And your ability to last -"  
Olivia looked temporarily lost for words.  
"- Like I said. You're a natural. Ever seen a game of Queerbitch Harley?"  
"Quee- Queerbitch? Harley asked feeling puzzled.  
"I'm Captain of the Gropedandmore team," Olivia explained. "How did that dildo feel up your ass in Phase Three?"  
"Bloody hurt!"  
Harley was having a tough time linking everything Olivia was saying to her together, so she just kept her answers as honest as she could. She was really curious to find out more about whatever Queerbitch was.  
"Yeah, we'll have to get you a decent BB. A Nexus 2000 or Cocklock 7 I'd say. With your grope-ability and endurance, held right out to squirt yourself," Olivia said more to herself than Harley, in apparent disbelief. "Charlotte Sluttly couldn't have done it."  
They had been walking through an area of the campus entirely new to Harley, that was encompassed by eight separate buildings enclosing and hiding it fully. They approached a building positioned in the very centre of the secret area, as if it was the most sacredly guarded secret. They walked inside and then they were out on an indoor field, with seats raised up in stands all around the boundary. At either end of the field were three golden poles with hoops on the end. They reminded Harley of the little plastic sticks children blew bubbles through, except they were larger and at boob, head and butt height.  
Olivia had gone off the field to gather something, and Harley looked around in awe at this small stadium she was only just finding out about.  
"Hey Harley, come here!"  
Olivia had returned carrying a large wooden crate between her outstretched arms. Harley went over and stood beside her.  
"I see you have a flair for the field. Very nice. I'm just going to be teaching you the rules this morning. Then you'll be joining team practice three times a week."  
She opened the crate and inside were two Sybians and one ball.   
"Right," said Olivia. "Now, Queerbitch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Bators."  
"Three Bators," Harley repeated as Olivia took out a bright pink ball about the size of a volleyball.  
"This ball's called the Clitalyst," said Olivia. "The Bators throw the Clitalyst to each other, and try and get it through one of the opposition's hoops to score a goal. Goals are worth ten-points. Follow me?"  
"I think so," Harley replied.  
"Now, there's another player on each side who's called the Blocker - I'm Blocker for Gropedandmore. I have to run around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring."  
"Three Bators, one Blocker," said Harley, who was committed to committing everything to memory. "So what do the other players do?"  
"I'll show you now," said Olivia. "Take this."  
She reached down beside the crate, then handed Harley a long beaded dildo with a foot-long scarlet tail coming out from the flared base.  
"You see, every girl, to move around on the pitch, needs to have her Butt-Broom fully inserted up her ass the whole time. That's why you have two Stealers on each team. It's their job to try any protect our team from the opposition's Stealers, and to pull the Butt-Brooms out of the other team. If a player's BB gets removed she needs to stop playing, and can't rejoin the game till she's inserted it back inside herself."  
"Three Bators try and score with the Clitalyst; the Blocker guards the goalposts; the Stealers remove opposition butt-plugs, Butt-brooms that is, so they can't play till it's been reinserted fully." Harley reeled off.  
"Very good," said Olivia.  
Olivia reached into the crate and took out one of the two Sybians. The saddle was jet-black, and the shaft was the size and shape of a cucumber. The shaft was bright gold, and had a little textured silver clit stimulation area in front of it. "This," said Olivia. "Is the Golden Sybian, and it's the most important equipment of the lot. It's very hard to hold out and not cum once it really gets going. It's the Sybian's job to sit on it. You've got to sit in the middle of the field opposite the other Sybian, and arouse each other and assist the Bators in passing the Clitalyst, to make her cum before you. Every time one team scores with the Clitalyst, the opposing team's Golden Sybian turns up a level, making the Sybian's job even tougher. Whichever Sybian lasts the longest earns her team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. A game of Queerbitch is only over when one Sybian cums, so the game length can vary greatly.  
"Well, that's it. Any questions?"  
Harley paused and confirmed, "So you want me to be Gropedandmore's Sybian?"  
"That's right," Olivia told her. "With your ability to last, and to arouse girls by groping; that Queerbitch Cup will have our name on it this year," Olivia said happily as she packed everything back into the crate. "I wouldn't be surprised if you turned out to be better than Charlotte Sluttly, and she could have gone undefeated, if she hadn't gone and gotten a clit piercing."  
Perhaps it was because she was now so occupied, what with Queerbitch practice three nights a week, lessons starting up, and all of her time not preoccupied with study or training spent in sexual freedom with the girls of Gropedandmore; but Harley could hardly believe when she heard the first round of the Queerbitch season would be starting the next day.  
Her training sessions had all gone off without a hitch, with the whole team impressed at her endurance as they cranked the Golden Sybian up with goals scored in their practicing.  
She was reading up on the Urbandictionary definition and description of the sport in her every free moment.   
Harley learned there were 69 ways of committing a Queerbitch foul, and all of them had happened during a championship match in 1999. In celebration of the monumental event, the girls in the match and crowd had each partnered up with multiple others following the game and engaged officially the biggest 69 lesbian orgy of all time.  
The next morning dawned bright and cold. The dining room was full of delicious fried sausages, bacon and eggs on toast, and the cheerful conversations of everyone looking forward to a good first round of the Queerbitch season.  
"You've gotta eat some breakfast!"  
"I don't want anything."  
"Just a bit of toast," wheeled Luna.  
"I'm not hungry."  
Harley had been incredibly excited about the upcoming game, but had some last minute misgivings she just couldn't ignore. In an hour's time she'd be walking onto the ground with her team.  
"Harley, you'll need your strength," Olivia urged from further down the hall. "The first game is your chance to make a statement, you don't want to be eliminated right after their first goal."  
Harley smiled at her meekly, but felt that putting anything in her stomach at this point would just make her sick.  
As they left the building for the walk across to the stadium, Harley noticed small crowds walking from each of the other buildings encapsulating the secret area. The majority of the girls were dressed up in their respective house colours which Harley recognized from the Harry Potter, and the Fantastic Beasts series.  
As they entered the stadium, Luna and Alice continued on into the stands, and Harley branched off to the side to join the rest of the team and get into uniform in the changing room.  
The Gropedandmore girls were stripping naked, then putting on just a short scarlet skirt, a scarlet string outline of a bra which had no cups in it to support their tits whatsoever; and then scarlet wrist and ankle bands. They left their Butt-Broom insertion till the last moment.  
As Harley entered, Olivia smiled and handed her what appeared to be a shoebox. "Your new Nexus 2000," Olivia informed her, before addressing the rest of the team.  
"Okay ladies. This is it, the one we've all been waiting for. This is the best team Gropedandmore has had in years, and with Harley in Sybian, we're just going to win, I know it!"  
She glared at them as if to say, "Or else!"  
"We're the third game of the day today, but standard rules apply," Olivia said as she walked to a locker, then returned with a large push-pump bottle like Harley had seen used to hold sunscreen. "From the moment we leave this room to when we return, we're only moving when we're on our Brooms, okay?"  
She walked along the row of girls, and gave each girls two pumps of what Harley could now see was lubricant; one on the hand to prepare their asses, one on the Butt-Broom to make it slide in easier.  
Harley looked at her Sisters' Butt-Brooms, then at her own, and saw that each of theirs appeared to be beaded like hers, with progressively larger lumps being present down the shaft towards the base.  
After receiving her lube, Harley positioned her Broom pointing up from the bench, as she reached around to finger her ass with the lubed fingers, while wanking the lube up and down the broom to cover every fraction of surface area. Satisfied she was done, she turned around awkwardly, still holding the broom behind her with one hand whilst hoisting the back of her skirt up with the other; and sat back slowly. She felt the stretch grow bigger and bigger as one by one, each of the beads 'popped' past her asshole and up inside her, till she was fully seated back on the bench.  
She stood up and followed her team out onto the field, watching their tails shake from beneath their skirts as they walked, and feeling her own brush the backs of her legs.  
She walked out and lined up with her team single file, with seven other teams forming similar groups. Before them stood three girls who looked as if they'd graduated from college, wearing black skirts and black and white vertically striped tops.  
"That's Madam Hooch," Olivia whispered to Harley. "And the assistants are Herjunk, and Vagpott."  
"Now I want some nice, fair games, from all of you!  
"In Game one, we will have Huffinslut going up against Cumpass! In Game Two, Fuckpudgy head to head with Cumforher! Game Three has  
Gropedandmore against Slydinher! And last up we'll watch Cravenwhore take on Horny For Cunt!"  
With each team name being announced, a different stand of supporters cheered out. For Huffinslut they were yellow and black. Cumpass; brown and green. Fuckpudgy; grey and red. Cumforher; purple and white. Gropedandmore; scarlet and gold. Slydinher; green and sliver. Cravenwhore; blue and silver. Horny For Cunt; ice-blue and black.  
Harley walked with the girls back to their special team section along a sideline, as the seven yellow Huffinslut girls took up positions on one side of the field, opposite the brown attired Cumpass girls.  
"Show me your Brooms ladies!"  
The fourteen girls turned their backs to Madam Gooch, and bent right over at the waist, displaying their fully inserted Butt-Brooms, their tails just barely obscuring a view of their pussies.  
"Very good ladies, now take up your positions."  
She paid particularly close attention to the two Sybians, who sat themselves down slowly onto the two Golden Sybians, which were so close together they appeared to be touching each other. The two girls seated astride them's tits were almost pressed together, and at that level of proximity it was all they could do to not embrace or make-out.  
Madam Gooch returned with the Clitalyst; threw it into the air, and the match began! The ball glided up in a clean arc, before descending down to the two Sybians in the middle. The Cumpass Sybian whacked the ball firmly to one of her Bators on the side, who tore down the field. She was lining up for a shot when a Huffinslut Stealer ran right in front of her. She was forced to throw the ball back to her Blocker, which she manages to just a moment before her tail was pulled and her beaded Butt-Broom slid out onto the grass.  
The Cumpass Blocker passed out a different Bator, though after she did, the second Huffinslut Stealer pulled the tail from their third Bator, leaving her no one to pass to but back to her Blocker. Ready to complete the set-piece, a Huffinslut Bator ran to intercept the pass, and scored in the lowest ring which was on the right, the moment before her tail was dislodged by a Cumpass Stealer.  
A bell sounded and a large holographic scoreboard in the centre updated. Harley returned her eyes to the Sybians as the game continued. The first level didn't seem to have had too great an influence on the Cumpass girl, but her Huffinslut opposite was doing her best to emphasise it with ass grabbing. She meanwhile was getting the top of her pussy rubbed by the Cumpass girl; Harley figured she must have been trying to get her in the mood.  
As her eyes went back to the game, Cumpass were trying a play where both of their Stealers rushed the Huffinslut Blocker, trying to immobilize her for an open shot.  
Their timing was good, they just hadn't counted on the Huffinslut Stealers pulling the Cumpass Stealers' tails right at the very last moment.  
Their Bator took the shot which was easily caught by Huffinslut's Blocker, and the Stealers could do nothing but stuff their Butt-Brooms back up their asses as Huffinslut Bators took off down the field and completed a pass across the field before scoring. 20 - 0.  
There began another onslaught by the Cumpass Bators, determined to get off the line. Two of the Bators had a Stealer running tight with them, de-tailing anyone close enough to pose a threat.  
This half-baked plan however failed to come to fruition, as Huffinslut's Blocker positioned herself between them and her posts, forcing them to find an outside route. Their third Bator was in position for a wide open shot, however had both of Huffinslut's Stealers defending against her.  
As the pass was attempted towards her, one Stealer distracted her with false swipes, while the second snuck up and pulled out her Butt-Broom. The Clitalyst bounced off her tits as she bent to re-broom herself, and the ball was stolen by Huffinslut, who scored with ease it seemed, again.  
As the game progressed, Harley noticed different factors and connections between the players and what was happening in the game. Cumpass's Bators were three excellent players, but their Stealers and Blocker just weren't able to perform at their level, so Huffinslut were poking all kinds of holes in their play.  
As the game progressed, in their next ten possessions, Cumpass only managed to score twice, each other time providing Huffinslut with the Clitalyst and an open field. There didn't seem to be many rules regarding uniform once the game had begun. Skirts were pulled at and bra straps grabbed to try and stop opponents running by. Soon the ground was littered with uniforms, and the coloured wrist and ankle bands and coloured tails were the only way of telling teams apart. Even amongst all of these naked running bodies, Harley's eyes were drawn back to the Sybians where things were really heating up. Cumpass's chances of winning relied on their Sybian being able to hold out from orgasm, and somehow cause her opponent to cum despite the lack of Sybian input. She was still rubbing at her opposite's pussy with one hand, while grabbing her neck with the other. Meanwhile, she could feel both her opponent's hands still grasping her ass, which was working more than she'd like to admit.  
Huffinslut had found a game plan within Cumpass's self-destruction. Realising the main threat was the unison of Cumpass's Bators, their Stealers would target one of them either in attack or defence, and each time it led to a simple pass or interception. Even occasionally down a Bator or two themselves, they managed to stitch together new chances, and continued to increase their margin further. Harley had found her new favourite sport, watching these beautiful bodies bouncing as they ran, threw and caught the Clitalyst. It was even more of a treat, seeing their Butt-Brooms repeatedly getting pulled clean out of them, and getting to watch as they were reinserted as fast as they'd dare.  
As the score reached 140 - 30, with their most recent score the result of a lucky long throw more than anything else, Cumpass's Stealers changed their strategy to try and stop Huffinslut's Stealers from stopping them. This new motive worked comparatively better, but it just slowed down the rate at which Huffinslut were dominating them rather than reversing the flow of play.  
As the score reached 180 - 30, Harley didn't move her eyes from the Sybians. Cumpass's was desperately fighting to not let the Golden Sybian induced pleasure overcome her. She rubbed Huffinslut's Sybian so hard it can't have been pleasuring; but it was clear she was desperate to produce a result. If the Huffinslut girl came now, the game would end a draw, and she would manage to save her team the humiliation of losing by so large a margin.  
Harley heard the bell sound again, and looked up with both Sybians and most of the crowd to see the scoreboard read 190 - 30.  
On seeing this; Cumpass's Sybian realised at last her fight was a lost cause, and placed both of her hands down on her Golden Sybian to ride out as amazing an orgasm as could. She rocked her hips like the Golden Sybian were trying to buck her off, and her bouncing tits were a rewarding sight to all. Sensors on her Golden Sybian reacted to what was taking place inside her cumming cunt, and a chime of bells sounded around the stadium as the scoreboard read out: 'FINAL: Huffinslut 340 - 30 Cumpass'.  
The image then changed to a list of teams with Huffinslut at the top with a 1 in their 'Games Played' column and 'Wins column, then 310 for 'Points Difference'. Cumpass meanwhile were the lowermost team; 1 played, 1 loss, -310 points difference.  
There was no time for celebration or victory laps however, as the scoreboard promptly changed to show: 'Fuckpudgy 0 - 0 Cumforher'. Just as quickly, girls dressed in their revealing uniforms of grey and purple raced out onto the field, and bent to show proof they were each appropriately penetrated by a Butt-Broom. Harley ogled a brand new set of curves and holes to admire in what could only be an excellent to watch match. Moments later they were in position and the same Golden Sybians that hadn't even been wiped down were penetrating new pussies. The Clitalyst was thrown into the air and the game began.  
Cumforher seemed to have learned from the previous match that the game was won or lost in defence and counter-attack. Unfortunately, what this meant was their Bators and Stealers remained back with their Blocker just waiting for Fuckpudgy to attack. While on occasion they were successful in preventing the Bators from scoring, having not placed any real pressure on their opponents, they faced just as formidable a line as they presented in trying to break through and form a counter-attack. They were down 50 - 0 before their Captain started barking a change in orders, and the disarray this left them in resulted in the score reaching 80 - 0 and the whole team having their skirts torn off before they presented a legitimate threat.  
Their new plan of attack, Harley observed, was in spreading their overall defensive effort down the field, leaving one Bator back with the Blocker, a Stealer slightly further along, then the remaining three took turns to press forward in defense, or rushed together once gaining possession.  
This change in tactics was advantageous, as it put them far closer to scoring position when they did win the Clitalyst, and far further from the hoops they were defending when they lost it. Fuckpudgy had been on a roll of just playing on naturally without much need for leadership or direction, but this relaxed strategy wasn't enough against this revised team force. The game turned, and Cumforher's Stealers began pulling at skirts and bra strings just as eagerly as they did the Butt-Brooms, and the game became a second spectacular display of naked babes on show. The scores were close to level at 90 - 70 and the play on the field started to get even more fierce.  
Any possible rules against pushing or rough play were ignored, as the two teams charged into each other and knocked one another over in an effort to reach the Clitalyst first. This allowed all onlookers far better looks at their tits bouncing wildly, but most of all at their twats as the game progressed.  
Harley loved watching this game even more than she had the first, as with the scores getting higher while staying fairly even, it was going to be a real test in the skills and endurance of their Sybians as to who took the win.  
The Clitalyst was thrown right over toward Harley, and she was unlucky to not wind up with two naked bodies crashing down on her. She leant out of her seat as she watched the two girls engage in a naked scuffle on the grass. Two Stealers ran over and less than a metre from her eyes, the Butt-Brooms were pulled out like sparks from a firework. Harley leaned from her seat, and watched one Bator slowly twist and insert her tail one bead at a time, while the other gritted her teeth and gasped involuntarily as she forced the length straight back up her butthole and ran after the ball.  
Harley's eyes moved to the tails, and the perfect place they emerged from between the legs of each of the girls. She felt herself growing wet watching these naked girls running backward and forth, determined to earn the win.  
Harley's eyes went back to the Sybians as both teams' score went into triple-figures, despite all of the scuffles and sneaky fingerings going on around the field. Both girls were clearly in some effort to hold themselves back from giving in to the pleasure, while doing their best to arouse the other. Fuckpudgy's Sybian was breathing heavily and squeezing one of her opponent's tits while using her other hand to try and stop her clit vibrating so much on the silver textured area. Cumforher's Sybian was stroking at the other girl's legs, which were quaking more and more as the feeling overcame her.  
Harley smiled as she saw at 160 - 150, Fuckpudgy's Sybian turned her head to the side to try and watch the crowd or grass in distraction, and ended up seeing one girl getting her Butt-Broom removed just as another was fully arched over on her knees inserting hers back inside her. The Sybian's loud moan was the last sound they heard before the chimes signalling a winner, and the scoreboard flashed to show; 'FINAL: 'Fuckpudgy 160 - 300 Cumforher'.  
Harley watched Cumforher's Sybian stand up and rub out her own orgasm in victory right in front of the losing Sybian's face. The losing girl licked the wetness of the orgasm from her opponent's pussy before getting up and leaving the field.  
"Come on Harley, what are you waiting for?!"  
Harley shook herself out from her lustful daze on realising it was now her turn to run out to take part in the action. She jumped up and was the last Gropedandmore team member out in the centre. "Just relax Harley" Olivia said over her shoulder as they left their seats. "With you doing your thing, and what we've gone over in training; we'll be fine.  
Their Bators; Vagelina, Kaitlin and Lisa lead them into centre-field, followed by the Stealers; Freya and Gwen. Their Keeper Olivia was second-to-last out, and after her came Harley.  
"Bend over ladies!"  
Harley turned and bent spreading her ass cheeks and showing her Butt-Broom was well and truly inside her. While she was grateful that being seated on a Golden Sybian, she wasn't in a huge risk of having hers removed; she could still feel it stretching her asshole and its presence inside her body. She wondered if she’d get to remove it after the game, or would have to wait till they returned to the changing rooms after the final match.  
"Very good! In position!"  
Satisfied their asses were each appropriately impaled, Madam Gooch prepared to throw the Clitalyst.  
Harley saw her opposing Sybian was already in place, so she walked over and did as good of a job of flashing her cunt at her as she could in the process of sitting down. There was a comforting familiarity as the Golden Sybian ascended her pussy; this was the sort of thing she was used to. Harley was even more aware of the Butt-Broom inside her now though, as it pushed the back wall of her vagina further forward enhancing the Golden Sybian's contact.  
She looked straight ahead at her rival Sybian. She was cute. She had short blonde hair and a young face. Her body was a bit of a 'not much' figure; not much tits, not much butt, not much curves but not much skinny.  
"Harley," she introduced herself.  
"Terri," the girl replied.  
Harley heard the whistle blast and looked to the sky, comforted that Terri was distracted staring at her body and completely missed the throw of the Clitalyst.  
Harley whacked the ball to her left, and Vagelina caught it easily and went tearing down the side. The Slydinher Blocker and a Stealer came across forcing Vagelina away from the hoops, and she flung a pass backwards and to Lisa in the middle. The pressure seemed to lift from Vagelina and Lisa flung the Clitalyst back to her, but it was intercepted by the Slydinher captain. Their captain was a larger girl with big tits and a much curvier body than the rest of the team. She was also fast, and Harley watched as her tits went bouncing haphazardly from side to side as she ran. She was through on goal but was blocked by Olivia, who sent the Clitalyst straight back out to Kaitlin and Gropedandmore were on the attack again.  
Kaitlin zig-zagged through Slydinher's Bators and had almost broken free when- No! A Stealer caught hold of her tail and yanked it out. Kaitlin fell back on her ass after releasing the Clitalyst and grabbed desperately to collect her Butt-Broom from the grass.  
A different of Slydinher's Bators picked up the Clitalyst as Kaitlin moved to all-fours to reach around and press her Broom back inside herself. This new Bator was about to take a shot when either Freya or Gwen, Harley missed which one pulled out her Butt-Broom; and Vagelina took back possession of the ball.  
Vagelina was threatened by a Stealer, but put on a deceptive side-step; and the Stealers only caught hold of her skirt which was torn free of her body as she advanced on the goalposts. A dummy throw this time sent their Blocker the wrong way, and Vagelina scored through the middle hoop!  
The crowd burst out cheering, and Harley was especially aware of the noise coming from the Gropedandmore stand. Here, Luna and Alice were grouped together watching Harley intently.  
"She hasn't had much to do yet really, has she?" Alice observed.  
"No, but she's kept out of trouble," Luna responded. "That's something."  
They looked back to centerfield where Harley was sitting back and keeping away from her opponent Terri's comfortable reach. This was all part of her and Olivia's game plan.  
"Keep to yourself before she really starts to feel the influence of her Golden Sybian," Olivia had said. "We don't want her getting used to or prepared for your contact before her vadge is wet."  
When Vagelina had scored, Harley had done some cheering along with the crowd, and shook her tits seductively in Terri's face; but was now back to watching the game. For a moment she thought she saw the light vibration of Terri's Golden Sybian start to take effect, but she was just adjusting herself on her mount. A Slydinher Stealer decided to get tricky and bent down to tug at Harley's Butt-Broom tail. Freya came pelting past however and yanked her opposition Stealer's Broom out. "You alright there Harley?" She called out as she ran through and targeted Slydinher's captain.  
The captain offloaded possession to another Bator, who was able to dodge through Gropedandmore's players. She got distracted as Terri let out an undeniable moan of pleasure, and had her Butt-Broom pulled to the grass as Harley's attention snapped back to her rival, as did most of the stadium.  
Harley stretched her hands out groping Terri's breasts immediately, and Terri reciprocated the action, though Harley hoped this was turning Terri on more than herself. Harley's technique was really proving itself, and was going great till -  
WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gropedandmore stands as Slydinher's Captain had thrown the Clitalyst into her own Sybian's chest. This burst of pain offset the arousal that was building, and Harley was forced to retract her hands at once.  
"Foul!" Screamed the Gropedandmores.  
Madam Gooch spoke angrily to Slydinher's Captain and ordered a free penalty shot at the goalposts for Gropedandmore. In the confusion of what had taken place however, Harley knew it was going to take a lot longer to get Terri back to the state she'd been in.  
Back in the Gropedandmore stand, Alice and Luna were both yelling for stronger disciplinary action against the Slydinher Captain.  
"Send her off Gooch! Red Card!"  
"Sin-bin, sin-bin, sin-bin!"  
Dani leaned over to the pair, "Those things don't exist in Queerbitch ladies, though I do agree; that just unfairly turned the game."  
Lisa took the penalty throw and was able to curve the ball down under the Blocker's outstretched arms and Kaitlin caught the Clitalyst on the other side of the hoop to maintain possession.  
It was when a Slydinher Stealer brushed by her as she ran, that it happened first. Her Golden Sybian gave off a thrust of movement and vibrated intensely. Her knees thrusted in and she caught herself in a rush, not entirely clear on what had just happened.  
It happened again, it was as if Gropedandmore had suddenly conceded a few hundred points, but Harley looked up at the scoreboard which still read 20 - 0.  
Harley turned and looked for Olivia, and had half a mind to call out for a timeout or something when she realised her Golden Sybian was continuing its vibration and movement even stronger. She did her best to bear down on the Sybian and withstand the pleasure, But she could feel how wet she was growing with this amazing stimulating movement.  
For now, Harley's struggles went unnoticed as Slydinher had the Clitalyst. Their captain was racing down the field again and outstripped Gropedandmore's Bators. Gwen managed to get across to yank free her Butt-Broom, but not before she'd passed to the centre to an open Bator who scored with ease. 20 - 10.  
No one really seemed to notice the ordeal Harley was in the midst of with the exception of her fellow noobs.  
"I don't know what's causing Harley such a struggle," Luna muttered. "It looks like her Golden Sybian is cranked up way higher than it should be! Surely not?"  
Slydinher had noticed her arousal, and a loud chorus of jeers and cheers arose from their stand. Harley was now doubled over and curled up defensively, and moaning desperately loud to try and withhold her orgasm.  
"Something must have gone wrong with her Golden Sybian's settings!" Luna exclaimed, at which Alice leapt to her seat to gain a better view into the Referees' equipment area.  
"What are you doing?" Asked Dani, who's view was blocked by her sudden elevation.  
"I knew it! Slydinher's cheating! Look -"  
She drew their attention with wild gesturing of her hands to a Slydinher girl messing with the game's central control panel.  
"What should we do?"  
"Leave it to me!"  
Before Dani or Luna could say another word, Alice had disappeared. The girls turned their attention back to Harley. Her Golden Sybian was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for her to hold on much longer. The whole crowd was on its feet watching, as the Gropedandmore Stealers tried to kick at the back of the Golden Sybian to stop its unprompted vibration but it was no good - every time they got near her now, the vibration would adjust extra high and they'd back off quickly with Harley's desperate close to orgasmic moans. Amid the confusion, Slydinher's Captain had seized the Clitalyst and scored five times.  
"Come on Alice!" Dani muttered gravely.  
Alice had fought her way around to the closed-off officiating area where the Slydinher girl was bent-over, comprising the controlling system. Alice pulled out her wand and turned it up to full, before pressing it into her exposed cunt, and hearing her gasp in shock. The girl spun around, but Alice was ready, and forced the girl's legs open, and her wand back between them.  
"Take this you little slut!" Alice whispered fiercely. "You'll fucking cum before Harley, you cheating loser!"  
The girl at first tried to free herself, and then breathed deeply, but it was clear the influence Alice's wand was having on her was one she couldn't resist. It took perhaps thirty seconds for Alice to force her to orgasm, and then she crammed her fingers up the girls cunt, and then into her mouth, making the Slydinher cheat, taste her own loss.  
Her plan had worked. As soon as the game's controls were left unoccupied, Harley's Golden Sybian reset to a regular level. The score had now reached 20 - 60, but having just come down from somewhere around 350, Harley barely even felt the Golden Sybian now.  
Harley looked up at Terri and knew instantly that her getting so close to cumming had really been getting Terri sexually excited. Harley leapt on the moment and leant forward to not only grope Terri passionately, but also started making out with her. Harley felt Terri's moan through their kiss, and she massage-groped Terri's tits as they continued making out.  
Harley knew that she had her when Terri evidently began rocking her hips on her Golden Sybian, and Harley positioned Terri's hands cupping her tits, and felt Terri squeeze them as she got closer. Harley leaned back in groping passionately once more, and leaned over Terri's shoulder kissing and softly buying her neck. As she felt Terri's squeezing grow faster, Harley whispered to her, "You're there angel. Show me how big you can cum for me! It's okay, you can do it. Cum for me angel."  
Harley planted her lips in a kiss against the side of Terri's neck as she moaned loudly, followed by chimes sounding indicating the game was over. Harley looked up and saw the scoreboard read: 'FINAL: Gropedandmore 170 - 60 Slydinher'.  
Harley smiled and rose from her spot to be ambushed by her team.  
"You did it! You did it!"  
"We won!"  
In throwing her arms back around them, Harley became aware that she was the only one still wearing her skirt. She pulled it from herself and cast it aside as she walked back to her seat in the stands to allow the final game for the round to commence.  
An out of breath Alice appeared moments after. "It was Slydinher," she explained. "A girl was over messing around with the match control panel."  
"How did you stop her?" Alice went over and hugged her firmly, as Harley's knees were still a little shaky.  
Alice lifted her wand and smiled, "I made the bitch orgasm, then forced her to taste it. She came before their Sybian did."  
"Well done!" Harley said a little more strongly now she was back in her chair. She was aware of her Butt-Broom still within her as she sat back down, and looked out a little wistfully as the Cravenwhore and Horny For Cunt girls were fully bent over revealing their tails.  
"Are you okay?" Alice asked cuddling up next to her as Dani rubbed her shoulders from behind.  
Harley was about to answer when Luna interrupted, "She still hasn't cum yet you idiot. That's what's up with her."  
Harley turned to smile at Luna but she'd already slid out of her chair. She planted her face in Harley's pussy and started licking very gently.  
Harley propped her legs up on the rail in front of them, and breathed a sigh of relief as a bell sounded indicating one of the two teams had scored. She was suddenly aware of Luna's licking intensifying, and she leant back and rested her hands on the back of Luna's head as she looked up behind herself.  
Another bell sounded and Luna licked more. Dani had taken her top off by now and was leaning forward, dangling her tits above Harley's face who licked and at them happily.  
Several goals further, and Harley was firmly pushing Luna's face into herself and sucking and biting at Harley's left tit. She finally achieved her long-awaited orgasm, and Luna kept her face planted the whole time, helping her cum and licking it out of her. She was aware of an applause and cheering going up around the stadium as she came, and realised they didn't choose altogether that private a setting for their post-match unwind.  
Luna got back in her chair and Dani leant back as Harley put her feet down and they watched the end of the match. The scoreboard had Horny For Cunt leading Cravenwhore 140 points to 80. Harley looked at the Sybians and her impression was confirmed that Cravenwhore really needed at least two more goals to give themselves a proper fighting chance.  
No sooner had she thought it than a tricky throw from close to the boundary swooped over the Blocker and through the centre hoop, bringing Cravenwhore's score up to 90.  
It helped, but it just wasn't enough, as Horny For Cunt launched a counter-attack from their goal posts that saw one of their Bators scoring with a pass through a goal-hoop, which was quickly thrown back to score a second time and would have been even more had it not been for the Blocker stopping the third shot.  
The Sybians both seemed to be playing by the same tactic of coaxing the other into giving in; or perhaps they were both secretly in a lesbian romance joining their sororities, as the sparks flying between them were as exciting to watch as the game. Harley could see Cravenwhore gathering themselves to try and launch a comeback, but knew they just weren't going to be able to get there in time. Their Sybian was ebbing slowly, giving in to the thrill of her Golden Sybian. Now that they'd conceded those two extra goals in quick succession, her orgasm timer was set. Cravenwhore would need an incredibly quick flurry of points to force an orgasm from the Horny For Cunt Sybian before their own timer ran out.  
They managed to score twice, barely, but moments after their second goal went in, the chimes sounded announcing the game, along with a Sybian, had reached completion.  
'FINAL: Cravenwhore 110 - 310 Horny For Cunt'  
Then, the table following all the games of Round One was displayed.

They were in fourth place, but it was like Olivia had said in practice. Winning has to be their number one priority at this stage, far more than winning margins. If you can avoid losing by too many, do; but number one was to avoid losing too many times to begin with.  
The next week of lessons just flew by, and Harley looked forward to training and team strategy just as much as she looked forward to the team baths afterward, to which, naturally the entire Sorority was invited.  
Gropedandmore's second match for the season had them up against Cumpass, who they'd seen get stomped by Huffinslut, and were currently bottom of the table. Olivia had them training harder than ever all the same, stressing that their three Bators were absolutely superb in their first game. All they had really lacked was the team cohesion, and according to Olivia's sources, their training was working specifically on boosting that, and their own speed.  
No one really knew what to expect, before Luna snuck into Cumpass's final training session before the game. Her report back to the team; their speed and skill in plays had improved tremendously. This was unwelcome news to the girls, despite their confidence in their training.  
As eleven o'clock on game day approached, all eight campuses started to make their way out to the Queerbitch stadium. Luna and Alice wished Harley luck before finding their seats; as the Gropedandmore team entered their changing room. The girls pulled on their scarlet skirts, bra straps and bands, then sat down to Olivia's pre-match pep talk.  
"Cumpass is faster than us," she began. "No point denying it. But we've got better people on the field! We've trained harder than they have. And we're going to show them that it takes more than three good Bators and a little teamwork to win Queerbitch!"  
The team applauded their approval and Olivia, tits heaving with emotion, turned to Harley.  
"It'll be down to you. Show them that a team needs more than six solid players running around with their tails wagging. Make their Sybian cum or die trying, Harley, because we've got to win today, we've got to."  
"So no pressure Harley," said Freya, winking at her.  
They lubed themselves and their Butt-Brooms up then, stretched themselves out and mounted their brooms.  
They walked out to the field and heard the crowd going wild for all teams in the second round's preamble. This was their opportunity for either redemption, or to push their place further up the ladder. Madam Gooch, Herjunk and Vagpott were already in position waiting for them, and the teams formed their individual lines, ready for the round announcement.  
"Good Morning ladies! In Game One today, we'll be seeing Cravenwhore versus Cumforher! In Game Two, we'll have Cumpass versus Gropedandmore! Game Three we'll be watching Fuckpudgy up against Horny For Cunt! And finally, Slydinher against table leaders, Huffinslut!"  
Harley raised her head back and watched the day's fixtures change to show the competition table. Cumpass were bottom of the table, so it was a matter of pride that Gropedandmore secure the win today. The same would of course be true for Cumpass.  
As they left the field and returned to their section to watch Cravenwhore vs Cumforher, Harley walked slightly further back in the stands to sit next to Olivia. She was anxious to have extra time she could spend strategizing, and to get any further tips she could apply to the game.  
"There's every chance they'll try and interfere with you Harlz, within the rules of the game. No one wants to be dead last on the table two weeks in a row."  
Harley looked down and saw the Clitalyst launched between the Sybians. She smiled as their effectively topless bodies pressed together as they fought to win their team first possession.  
"What sort of things do you think they'll try though?" Harley asked, struggling to keep some trepidation out if her voice.  
Olivia placed a comforting hand on Harley's thigh. "Don't worry about it, you'll just be playing into their trap if you do. My bet is they'll try to distract you from contacting their Sybian, to give their girl the best chance at lasting."  
Harley tried to focus back in on the game taking place in front of them, but couldn't stop her mind from running on how unprepared she felt for their game that was now only minutes away. The repeated scoring bells drew her eyes down to each end, and she smiled to see the girls in increasing levels of nudity. Finally, the chimes heralding a winner rung out and Harley realised she hadn't been paying any attention to the Sybians at all. 'FINAL: Cravenwhore 80 - 240 Cumforher'.  
Their time had come, and Harley advanced down to the field with the girls.  
"Bend and spread ladies!"  
Harley bent down displaying her ass and inserted Butt-Broom fully, and felt Olivia catch her eye. As they rose and were told to take up positions, she felt Olivia grab her face and force it into one of her tits, while placing one if Harley's hands against her pussy.  
"You feel this Harlz, you taste this? It's exactly the same, nothing has changed. She's just another girl you want to help to orgasm. Same as back in the dorms, same as you will be in the bathroom after the round. Chill out babe."  
Harley had a good suck and a finger before raising her head and smiling back at Olivia.  
"Thanks Liv, really."  
Harley walked over and sat down on her Golden Sybian, feeling it's gold shaft filling her, before visually taking in her opponent Sybian.  
"Alright there Sluthead?" Her rival asked her as she leaned backward and shook her chest to emphasize her tits.  
Harley had no time to reply. In the next moment the Clitalyst was thrown and she reached herself up to try and win the ball. At that very moment a Cumpass Stealer came pelting toward her. She struggled to sit back down quickly, but was not fast enough and felt her Butt-Broom get jerked from her ass.  
Harley spun around awkwardly to find it on the grass behind her, then had more of an effort getting it back in than she'd anticipated, not truly appreciating the reality of her lube drying out till now.  
"See how what it's like for us?" Jested Gwen as she ran by after the Stealer. Harley leaned forward to get her head back in the game by groping the Cumpass Sybian, but their other Stealer changed direction in her run and came running past Harley to pull her Butt-Broom out again, and remove her skirt as well!  
Harley fiercely stuffed her Broom back up her ass, not even paying attention to the game anymore with what she was being put through. Seeing that Freya and Gwen had the Cumpass Stealers temporarily immobilized, Harley tried her best not to lean forward too far, and rubbed her hand with speed around the other Sybian's clit.  
What was going on? Stealers never targeted Sybians like this! It was their job to run around and de-broom as many opposition players as possible…  
A Stealer came back for her, but Freya was ready and waiting.  
"Gotcha!" She yelled, pulling the Stealer's tail and removing her broom. No sooner had she spoken however than the other Stealer came rocketing through and pulled Harley's Butt-Broom clean out again.  
Harley struggled to get it back inside her quick, and she sat back on her Golden Sybian to force it deeper, taking her chance to look up at the scoreboard, dismayed to see it read: 'Cumpass 60 - 0 Gropedandmore'. The Cumpass speed and cohesion was clearly doing the job, meanwhile one of their Stealers was always doing something to try and rip Harley's broom from her ass. Freya and Gwen had developed a sort of protective shield around her, which was somewhat effective but terribly distracting, and she had little chance to grope the other girl, let alone take her all the way to orgasm.  
"What's going on?!" Olivia yelled from behind them. She took her opportunity to run up as Vagelina, Lisa and Kaitlin passed the Clitalyst further up the field.  
"We're being flattened! Where were you when their Stealer stopped Vagelina from scoring?!"  
"We were back here stopping the other Stealer from de-tailing Harley!"  
"They won't leave Harley alone, and she's not getting a chance to work on their Sybian as they keep removing her broom!"  
"Listen," said Harley as the girls leaned in nearer so they were not overhead by the other Sybian. "With you too running around me all the time, the only way I'm going to make this girl cum is if she gets off watching flustered topless women. Go back and help the rest of the team, and I'll just try to sit back more to stop their Stealers."  
"Don't be thick," said Freya. "They'll pull your whole ass off!"  
Olivia looked at the determined expression on Harley's face.  
"All right," she said. "Freya, Gwen, you heard Harley. "Leave her alone and let her deal with the Stealers on her own.  
The Cumpass players had stopped Gropedandmore from scoring, and intercepted the Clitalyst. Freya and Gwen rushed out to stop them as Olivia raced back to guard her hoops.  
Harley sensed a Stealer coming for her more than she saw it, and sat back quickly on her tail, causing the Stealer to try a few useless tugs before giving up and racing back to the play involving the Clitalyst. Harley did her best to touch at the Cumpass girl's body, but knew until Gropedandmore had really started to put some points on the board, without pussy stimulation, their Sybian really wasn't going to be coaxed into an orgasm any time soon.  
Harley sat back again as their second Stealer tried her hand at yanking her Butt-Broom free, and like her counterpart was met with the same unsuccessful tugs. She could hear laughter coming from the crowd, and wasn't sure if it was aimed at the Cumpass Stealers' failure in de-tailing her, or success in distracting her from arousing their Sybian.  
"Training to be a model?" The other girl jeered at her; but then she saw it, over her opponent's shoulder; Harley arced her back to see Freya had removed their Blocker’s Butt-Broom and Gropedandmore managed to score twice in her absence from the hoops.  
PHWOOSHH!!!  
She had not been paying attention for a moment too long. A Stealer had run by and pulled out her Butt-Broom again, and as she stuffed it back in, her asshole now in real and lasting pain, the other Stealer ran by for a second chance. Harley planted herself firmly back on her ass, but saw this was just going to go on as long as the match did. She had one option then, do everything and anything possible to help Gropedandmore score or to arouse Cumpass's Sybian.  
"What the fuck -" She gasped, attempting to lean out of Harley's reach.  
Harley grasped the girls tits and leaned back, forcing her to come with her or have her tits pulled off.  
"Come on now you little slut!" Harley bit back at her opponent, needing to establish herself in the game. Cumpass scored again, but Harley was almost able to completely ignore the pleasure by focusing on the pain in her ass.  
Gropedandmore and Cumpass exchanged scoring possessions and Harley saw the effect of the increasing Golden Sybian action begin to influence their Sybian.  
She looked up at the scoreboard and saw they trailed 150 - 100. The vibration was really starting to win over her opponent, but the trouble was that it was also breaking through the now diminishing pain in her ass. Harley needed to work quickly and she knew it.  
"You like this don't you my little slut?"  
Her rival met her eyes and tried flashing a look of defiance. She was so horny from the Golden Sybian combined with Harley's groping, that her face was a clear display of her true feelings.  
Harley looked up in hope as she heard the Cumpass Blocker's signature cry, and saw her on the ground hastily working to stuff her Butt-Broom back up her ass, as Lisa scored through the right hand hoop, Kaitlin caught the Clitalyst, and then scored through the hoop on her right-hand side. 150 - 120, and the impact of those last two goals amid what Harley was doing to their Sybian; Harley knew the game was finally theirs. She sat backwards to prevent her tail being pulled another time before scolding their Sybian as she groped her more intensely.  
"I should be really upset with you. I keep on giving you all this pleasure and your teammates just keep trying to hurt me.  
"You don't deserve this pleasure, you don't deserve to get to feel this good you little bitch. Hurry the fuck up and cum before I cut you off as being unworthy."  
Her dirty dominatrix talk was enough to push her opponent over the edge, and Harley smiled as the Sybian cried out with what could only be one thing, confirmed seconds later by the sounding of charms around the arena. There was a loud chorus of whistling and shouting emerging from the crowd, and Harley leaned back to see the scoreboard flashing above her.  
'FINAL: Cumpass 150 - 270 Gropedandmore.'  
“Aha,” She said vaguely. “We’ve won.”  
She fell backwards off of her Golden Sybian, feeling its shaft sliding from her pussy; and grateful for the cool soft grass to lay on. As she made to sit up and celebrate with her team, she found each of her limbs being lifted by a teammate. Harley found herself then being carried off-field dangling between them, her cunt and tail on display to the full length of the stand they were walking toward.  
On returning to their seats, Alice was the first to offer going down on Harley to try and get her to orgasm.  
"Thanks babe, but not yet. My ass is still hurting from that game, and I'll want to get this Butt-Broom out and get my ass relaxed first."  
"Okay, but then I'm your first in the bathhouse later on!" Alice insisted. Harley smiled and kissed her lips to seal the promise.  
The third game of the round was Fuckpudgy vs Horny For Cunt. Fuckpudgy were looking to improve their standing to the upper portion of the ladder, but they simply were no match for Horny For Cunt. Fuckpudgy still hadn't developed a team game plan they could work off, so Horny For Cunt's fast gameplay and downfield passes had Fuckpudgy's players in disarray. While they were able to score on occasion when in possession, every time they lost the Clitalyst to Horny For Cunt, they conceded a goal, and it again became a test of how long their Sybian could last. In short, slightly better than last time, and it was only after conceding 170 points, having scored only 80, that their Sybian gave in and ejaculated from her Golden Sybian onto her opponent, showering her in victory as the scoreboard read: 'FINAL: Fuckpudgy 80 - 320 Horny For Cunt.'  
Harley looked down enviously at the winning Sybian.  
The final game of the round was Slydinher vs Huffinslut. Slydinher were fighting to improve their table position, but up against top of the table Huffinslut that was no simple task. Huffinslut got off to an early 30 point lead, only after which Slydinher found their place in the game. From here they matched Huffinslut goal for goal, and only turned the Clitalyst over twice more without converting possession into points.  
The score blew out to 110 - 160 before Huffinslut's lead became clearly noticeable in the Sybians. Slydinher's Sybian stopped touching Huffinslut's, too determined to settle herself and prevent herself from cumming; which gave Huffinslut's girl just the opportunity she needed. She snaked her hands down to her opposition's waist and rubbed just above her pussy with one hand whilst grabbing her ass with the other.  
This change proved quickly effective and within a quarter of a minute charms were ringing out signaling the end of the game. Slydinher's Sybian rode out her orgasm on her Golden Sybian before looking slightly crestfallen with what had just taken place.  
'FINAL: Slydinher 110 - 310 Huffinslut.'  
The stadium looked at the effect of this on the overall ladder, and saw that with four from four teams that won their first game also winning their second, the only change had been in 6th and 7th swapping places based on points difference.

The Gropedandmore girls got up and didn't even bother attending the locker room to get changed. They all felt their appointments with their bathing house were long overdue, and just walked back to their campus building with bodies on display and tails in place.  
Alice gently removed Harley's Butt-Broom before setting her up in a special bathing lounge-chair. Then went to fetch her a drink. As Hayley lay back, the chair seemed to fountain out warm water all down the back and sides of her body, and she felt herself sinking into it, finally able to let go fully. Alice returned and placed a fluro-pink cocktail in Harley's hand, then sank down to her knees between Harley's and Harley felt the wetness of Alice's mouth against her pussy. At first, Harley thought she was going to have been too tired to consider cumming at this stage, however after properly sitting back in this chair and taking a few sips of her drink, she found it was sweet and soon removed any trace of tiredness or inhibition to do anything. She smiled as with renewed energy, she slid down the lounge and ended up sitting directly on Alice's face, before letting herself cum into her mouth.  
Harley hopped up off Alice and dragged her over to the bar to ensure she got to try the fluro-pink drink she'd just been given, before looking around the bathhouse. There were pussies, asses and tits everywhere, and women fucking each other individually or in groups all around the room. She dragged Harley over to where she saw Luna and Dani together sharing a multi-directional shower, covering their every square inch with water as they made out in the spray, feverishly groping at and fingering each other.  
Harley and Alice were happily invited into the mix, which became a tangle of limbs and lips searching for curves and depths. They switched between partners and body-parts as they pleased, and it was only when three more Sisters tried to join their small party that they simply couldn't all fit within the shower anymore, and somewhat reluctantly, they disbanded.  
Harley got herself another drink before the night was through, and sipped at it slowly to savour it's effects of sexual arousal. Moments after she swallowed each mouthful she could so palpably feel a burst of excitement racing to her vadge that she felt certain that Dani must be able to taste it. Either way, she made no complaints as she continued to eat out Harley's wet cunt as if it was the last pussy she'd ever get to taste.  
Harley timed her orgasm to occur with the rush from her last gulp from the cocktail, and drew attention from others around the bathhouse with the sounds she made when cumming.  
She pulled Dani up kissing her fully and tasting her own pussy on Dani's tongue.  
"Come on, let's have a last drink and go upstairs," she whispered in Dani's ear.  
Dani kissed her lips and the two girls snuck away upstairs to jump in bed together alternating 6∂ and 69 till they passed out from orgasmic and licking exhaustion.  
Harley and Dani would agree, there are worse ways to wake up after a night partying, than with your head between a beautiful naked girl's legs.

The next week flew by again, and suddenly Harley was with the Gropedandmore Queerbitch team in their changing room again, preparing for their next game, which they knew was up first this round, and up against table leaders Huffinslut.  
"I'm telling you though," Olivia assured them as she retrieved the lube. "Girl to girl, we've got them beat with every player! Come on girls, you know what to do. Just play like we have in practice and in every other game." As she came to Harley, Harley asked her, "Could you give me some extra lube this time? For both holes?" Olivia obliged, and Harley lubed herself and her Butt-Broom up extra well to be prepared for this all important clash.  
They walked out on the field to tumultuous applause. The Huffinslut team were already lined up on the field. Their Sybian was the shortest player on their team, and Harley couldn't help noticing, nervous as she was, that she was extremely pretty. She smiled at Harley as the Gropedandmore team walked on and Harley felt a slight rush in the region of her pussy that she didn't think had anything to do with nerves.  
"Welcome everyone, to Round Three of the Queerbitch season! In Game One we will be watching Gropedandmore vs Huffinslut! I'm Game Two we have Fuckpudgy vs Cravenwhore! In Game Three we'll witness Horny For Cunt vs Slydinher! And Game Four today is Cumforher vs Cumpass!"  
As the other teams walked off the field, Harley and the Gropedandmore girls approached Madam Gooch in the centre. Harley's eyes were again drawn to the Sybian, whose head was positioned just above boob-level of her teammates.  
"Show me your Brooms ladies!"  
Harley turned and bent over to display the tail of her Butt-Broom emerging from her ass. As she did so however, she leaned over further than usual so that she was able to look back through her legs and see their Sybian's leave and ass. As she looked however, she realised their Sybian had caught her looking. Busted.  
The teams assembled out onto the field and Harley got to get up nice and close with this girl at last. It all felt a slightly unfamiliar as she sat down on her Golden Sybian, but she realised this was due to her having used twice as much lube as usual.  
The Huffinslut Sybian introduced herself, "I'm Jo."  
"Harley," Harley responded. "Do you cum here often?"  
Jo began to nod, before smiling back and shaking her head, then murmuring to Harley, "Good luck," moments before the Clitalyst was thrown.  
The two girls rose together to hit the ball, and both got good whacks on it, sending it sailing onto the ground between two opposing Bators.  
Harley and Jo came down with their tits pressed together, and Jo smiled at Harley in a way that made Harley feel as if she were the one pursuing Jo. She knew immediately that she either had to turn this dynamic, or make it work for her.  
With the additional lube she could already feel herself sliding on the Golden Sybian faster and with an additional level of freedom than ever before. She tried to use this to her advantage, and looked at Jo coyly, "So are you going to cum for me now, or do you prefer to put up a fight first?"  
Jo smiled and replied, "Oh, I cum instantly for any partner who's half decent." She looked at Harley and sighed.  
Oh, it was on!  
Kaitlin scored and the Gropedandmore crowd went wild with cheers. Harley was relieved to see Jo reacting already to the lowest vibration level, letting her know her talk was working.  
She leaned over and groped Jo tenderly, when suddenly a Huffinslut Stealer having learned something from the previous week, ran through and pulled out Harley's Butt-Broom. It was so well lubed up however that it slid easily out of her this time.  
Harley looked Jo in the eyes as she positioned her bulbed Butt-Broom at her asshole, and maintained it as she inserted it bulb by bulb, emphasizing the effect through her facial features. Gropedandmore scored two further times, and Harley was actually starting to feel physically turned on by the reward of seeing Jo succumb to pleasure.  
Olivia had been right in her pre-game speech. Gropedandmore were just that little bit faster to every pass, every run, every play, and it wasn't long before they led: 80 - 0.  
Harley's feeling on the Golden Sybian was just on point, and she was really getting into groping Jo's soft tits.  
Huffinslut was pulling back and had now scored three goals, which put Gropedandmore 50 points ahead. With their recent flurry of goals, Jo began to grope Harley more, and Harley automatically took her hands down so as to not get in her way.  
"HARLEY, THIS IS NO TIME TO BE A LADY!" Olivia yelled as Harley withdrew her arms. "PIN HER ARMS TO HER SIDES IF YOU NEED TO!"  
Harley changed to start fingering at Jo's pussy, and soon felt Jo start moving her own hands down her body… She'd decided to try and obstruct her rather than try and push Harley to orgasm herself… All right then… If she wanted to try blocking her hands, then she'd have to deal with the consequences…  
Harley moved her hands quickly around Jo's, and grabbed her tits again. This time as she moved her arms to guard herself, Harley was prepared and snatched her hands together in a bind.  
Holding her in place using one hand, Harley used her other to pleasure her tits one by one, smiling in her face as if she were a just little girl in need of help.  
" It's okay Jo, it'll be over soon," she whispered. "You're gonna cum so hard and make momma so proud!"  
"How do you do it?" Jo gasped out to Harley through her moans of pleasure. Harley looked up at the scoreboard to see it read 140 - 70.  
"How do you fucking do it?" Were Jo's final gasped words before she gasped again in pleasure, and chimes sounded around the areas. 'FINAL: Gropedandmore 290 - 70 Huffinslut.'  
Harley turned and saw six blurs of tits, pussy and ass bearing down on her; next moment, the whole team was hugging her so hard she was pulled off her Golden Sybian. Off to the side she could hear the cheers of the Gropedandmore crowd, ecstatic about beating the team that was in first place.  
"That's my girl!" Olivia kept yelling. Lisa, Kaitlin and Vagelina had all kissed Harley. Freya had her in a hug so tight she thought their tits would get pushed back inside their bodies. In complete disarray, the team managed to make their way back to their stand.  
"Congratulations Harley!" Alice and Luna cheered as she returned to the stand. One quickly got to work licking her clit as the other groped one tit while sucking the other; and the two alternated until Harley came. Whilst previously this might have drawn attention from around the arena, sexual acts in the stands had now become commonplace, with the arena being another area of unrestrained sexual freedom.  
By the time they had finished and Harley returned her eyes to the match in progress, Fuckpudgy had a 30 point lead over Cravenwhore, leading the game 120 - 90.  
Focusing her attention on the Sybians, she could see the game slowly ebbing away from Cravenwhore, and as Fuckpudgy scored again; it sealed the game's fate. Cravenwhore's Sybian let out a large moan of pleasure, and chimes sounded out as she herself came on her Golden Sybian. 'FINAL: Fuckpudgy 280 - 90 Cravenwhore.  
The next game was Horny For Cunt vs Slydinher, and it was Horny For Cunt's game from the tipoff between the Sybians. Horny For Cunt extended their unbeaten streak to three games, and so too Slydinher's losing streak became three with the scoreboard displaying; 'FINAL: Horny For Cunt 320 - 100 Slydinher.'  
The last match saw another unbeaten team, Cumforher defeat another yet to be successful team, bottom of the table Cumpass, 'FINAL: Cumforher 260 - 80 Cumpass.' The screen changed to show the table at the conclusion of this latest round.

Gropedandmore had finally pushed up out of fourth place with their defeat of Huffinslut, and were only a mere 30 points behind Cumforher!  
“Great work ladies!” Olivia announced to the team. “This is what we’ve been working towards! We’re up against first place next week, Horny For Cunt. This is where we’ll lock in our place atop the competition ladder!”  
A series of cheers went up around the Gropedandmore stand, and every member of the team was all but carried back to their campus building, and down the stairs for their secret bathroom after-party.  
The Gropedandmore Queerbitch team sat around a circular bath large enough for the seven of them. The benefit of where they were each seated was a jetstream of bubbles emitted at just the right size and frequency in just the right place, effectively placing each of them riding a bubble vibrator. They attempted to hold their serious team post-game discussion in these circumstances to reduce stress and tension, but it had the effect of turning this somewhat comical, with involuntary gasps of pleasure and orgasmic delight spouting from different girls at any time.  
Harley had anticipated the week that followed to be primarily focused on practice and strategising in every available moment. She had already had several offers from different Gropedandmore Sisters to cover her workload in terms of assignments and other coursework to allow her to better prepare for the upcoming game. This plan was drastically interrupted however, when returning to the Gropedandmore campus building one day after lectures, they found the glass front-doors had been smashed. Looking closer, but not daring to venture inside, it was clear that the inside of their building had been vandalised also, with various items smashed and torn apart, and graffiti tags and rude words spray painted over the walls.  
One specific symbol seemed to be placed repeatedly amongst vulgarities. It looked something like a trident pitchfork, but Harley recognized it as a Greek symbol, she just wasn't sure which.  
"Stop!" The silence was burst by the voice of a female faculty member. " Stop right there! Don't anyone go inside! You are all to report to the Central Arena at once!"  
The girls made their way to the arena, where soon after they were joined by the members of all seven other sororities, who looked generally confused.  
"The other faculty members and I will need to conduct a thorough search of this private section of campus," A staff member told them, as they saw others closing and locking the different doors around the arena. "For your own safety, you are to spend the nights here, and until we have identified the cause and captured the culprit of this attack."  
Campus staff were in the process of dragging out squashy purple sleeping bags to cover the surface of the playing area. The arena began buzzing instantly with Gropedandmore Sisters telling the rest of the girls what had just happened.  
Harley, Dani, Luna and Alice each dragged a sleeping bag over to the edge of the field together.  
"So, it must have been someone who broke in right, not someone from a different Sorority who's got a grudge?" Luna confirmed with them.  
"Campus staff certainly seem to think so," Dani answered as she started taking her clothes off, ready to sleep.  
Harley was looking around at all of the new women she was briefly seeing naked, when something caught her eye. It was the same trident shaped Greek symbol!  
She looked again, but it was gone. Scanning her eyes across the floor a second time, she again felt she glimpsed it from the corner of her eye, and moments later it disappeared.  
"What's up bub?" Dani could see the look of concern cross Harley's face, and now fully naked, came across to help Harley out of her underwear, and climb in her sleeping bag with her.  
Harley heard and felt Dani's intake of breath as she described to her what she had seen. The girls held each other closely in support, which progressed to their fingering each other to orgasms before falling asleep in each other's arms.  
In the days that followed approaching the upcoming Queerbitch round, practice was restricted to changing-room strategizing and game-plans. This was not the chiefest of Harley's or her teammates' concerns however.  
As the days progressed, they each saw more and more small Greek trident signs, which they now knew to be the character Psi; graffitiied in small areas around campus. Rather than being destructive however, these marks were like flags flying in a wind, showing support for whatever led to the destruction of the Gropedandmore Sorority building.  
Harley was thankful when they finally reached the game day, and the announcement that went out around the Arena at daybreak was that additional security had been installed surrounding each building, and no further threats had been uncovered since the original vandalism. Following the completion of the Queerbitch round, all Sororities would be free to return to their buildings.  
A cheer went up all around the arena, which was especially loud from the Gropedandmore section.  
Their pre-game team talk had the same feeling as before their Huffinslut game, as they once more found themselves going head-to-head with the top team. This time they had far less information on their opponent's strategy however as despite having been so much closer than they had in previous weeks; secrecy of team meetings had become paramount.  
"Do your best girls," Olivia offered as her parting words to them. "It's going to be a tough one."  
The eight teams assembled across the field, with the sleeping bags finally cleared, and other students occupying the stands.  
Madam Gooch was ready with her assistants in the centre. "In Game One today we will see Gropedandmore take on Horny For Cunt. In Game Two we will see Cumpass versus Fuckpudgy. In Game Three we will watch Slydinher up against Cravenwhore. And Game Four will see Huffinslut versus Cumforher!"  
The crowd applauded each game, and as the team's not playing first departed for their stands, Harley bent herself down at the waist to expose herself to Madam Gooch, showing that she was properly impaled by a Butt-Broom. She had again decided to go with twice the usual amount of lube as the other girls, and hoped this would at least give her some kind of competitive edge.  
As she advanced to seat herself opposite her opposition counterpart, upon a Golden Sybian, her attention was undividedly drawn to the numerous flags and banners waving right across the crowd, featuring the Psi symbol. Harley counted at least seven, before mentally slapping herself for losing focus, and trying to centre her concentration again in on the game.  
The game began and the determination felt by both sides was made clear immediately through the speed and ferocity of play. This seemed to be playing into Gropedandmore's court however, as they had applied defensive strategies which were able to stop Horny For Cunt's plays, and their counter-attacking successfully poked holes in their opposition's defence, giving then numerous scoring chances.  
The game never lost its wildness however, as Horny For Cunt started using their speed to overtake Gropedandmore players, and got some points on the board.  
It wasn't until Gropedandmore were leading 100 - 50 that weird things started to happen. The lighting across the whole arena went out, and as the girls looked around for any signs of a reason, a large piercingly bright psi symbol lot up across the interior rooftop. Seconds later off was gone and regular lighting returned, and the girls were left in such a state of confusion but still desperation to win, that stopping play just wasn't an option, so they pushed right on again.  
Although the Psi symbol was likely meant to intimidate the Gropedandmore players, or perhaps because of that, the girls cranked up their finishing to a completely higher level, and made consecutive scoring plays to push their lead out even further. It was only when the score had stretched out to 200 - 80, and Harley thought she has her rival Sybian near the edge of an orgasm, that the lights went out again.  
Harley looked again to the roof, where last time the Psi symbol had been displayed, and was surprised to feel a small stabbing pain in her side.  
As lighting returned to the arena, Harley knew straight away that she'd been injected with something. She looked to where she'd felt the jab, and saw a small metallic object sticking out of her. She wanted to remove it, but before she could so much as think to move her hand, the small orgasmic sensation she'd been quelling cascaded forward, and she felt herself irresistibly cumming hard on the Golden Sybian.  
Chimes went off around the arena, and Harley looked up in horror to see, 'FINAL: Gropedandmore 200 - 230 Horny For Cunt.'  
Harley saw her players, and even rival Sybian staring at her aghast at what had just taken place. Harley tried to explain, and now removed the dart from her side, but Madam Gooch's assistants were clearing the field for the second match.  
"But it wasn't fair! I didn't mean to cum! They drugged me when the lights went down!"  
"No, really," the Horny For Cunt Sybian spoke up in Harley's defence. "She's telling the truth. She didn't deserve to lose."  
Herjunk seemed to realise what had happened, and ran to inform Madam Gooch on their behalf. She returned to them promptly however, with her head slightly hung and shaking.  
"The result has already been called," she told them. "For any protest to be considered, it would need to have been lodged before the game ended."  
An onslaught of arguments instantly arose in Harley's mind, and Herjunk must have seen them as she quickly added, "It's out of my hands now. Madam Gooch's decision is final."  
The Gropedandmore girls slumped back to their stand furious with what had just taken place. Harley showed to them the dart and where it had gotten her near the end of the game, and there was fury at the result having been allowed to stand.  
"Isn't it clear that Psi has sabotaged the game like they did to our building?"  
This series of events certainly took the shine off of the following games of the round. Dani assuring the team that she'd speak directly to the Dean regarding what had taken place. "I may not be able to have him reverse the result, but if we can at least make sure it doesn't have to happen again, then that's something.  
Game Two was Cumpass vs Fuckpudgy, both teams desperate for a win at this midpoint of the league. As hard as Cumpass tried, they were not able to maintain any legitimate attack, with almost every passing play being broken down through intercepts and air-throws. Cumpass were trailing 40 - 160 when their Sybian was overcome by an orgasm. 'FINAL: Cumpass 40 - 310 Fuckpudgy.'  
As Slydinher contested Cravenwhore next, there was an undeniable excitement in the crowd watching, as short of a draw, one of the two teams was going to get their first win of the tournament. The game was neck and neck, with the largest lead either side got to being 30 points, yet the two teams generally remaining within 10 points of each other. This was a true Sybian survival game, and as the score reached 150 - 160, there were few in the audience paying any attention to the players running around the field.  
Slydinher's Sybian gave a moan of anguish as Cravenwhore's seemed to have discovered her clitoris' sweet-spot. Gasps of anticipation went up around the crowd, followed shortly after by chimes signaling the game was at an end. 'FINAL: Slydinher 150 - 310 Cravenwhore.'  
The last match of the round had Huffinslut against Cumforher. This was a higher end of the table clash, with the result to pave the way for the final three games.  
Huffinslut came out fighting, and Cumforher were not able to keep up till much later in the game. Harley stared down at the Sybians with focused interest. While the scoreboard was showing Huffinslut leading by 90 points, you wouldn't have known it be looking at the Sybians. Cumforher's Sybian had found something somewhere inside her, and as the score grew to 190 - 100, it was Huffinslut's Sybian that looked to be closest to cumming.  
Realisation of this fact seemed to spur Huffinslut on further, with their Bators throwing the Clitalyst in even more daring plays, and their Stealers threatening everyone at once. Their attempt was to push their margin beyond 150 points at which stage they'd be safe. They had only managed to score twice further however, when the trademark orgasmic cry burst from their Sybian's lips, and chimes rang out around the Arena.  
'FINAL: Huffinslut 210 - 250 Cumforher.'  
Attention remained focused on the megatron, as it displayed the league table at the conclusion of Round Four, with just three games now remaining.

The Gropedandmore girls trooped back to their dining room, and sat naked around tables drinking strong cocktails and using their wands to lift their moods.   
"Look…" Olivia started, looking around at her team. "It's not really that bad." The room's attention was on her, as she was not known to be one to falsely increase hope.  
"We're still yet to play Cumforher, so we can overtake them if we get a big enough win to give us the goal difference. We just need someone to beat Horny For Cunt in their last three games, which we almost did, so it's doable."  
Dani burst into the room, and Harley only then realised her previous absence, her mind was so consumed by the day's events, and now alcohol and pleasure.  
"The result is going to stand," she clarified at first, "but they're launching an investigation."  
Cheers went up around the room, But she hushed them promptly. "The Dean was fully aware of the Psi signs that were tagged all around here, and are appearing around campus. She was the one who had all the different security cameras installed.   
"I told her about what happened during the game, and there's some good news."  
She directed everyone's attention to a screen at the side of the room.  
The screen lit up, and a slideshow of photos began showing freeze-frames of different girls, many of whom Harley recognized through having seen them in lectures. Each of these girls somewhere wore or carried the Psi symbol.  
The images then changed to short film clips, showing the origins of each graffitiied Psi mark around campus.  
These clips then concluded with clear images of each student who wore the symbol in the Arena during Gropedandmore's match, including those who had pulled the stunt with the lights, and hit Harley with the dart.  
"We've caught them!" Someone called from the Gropedandmore crowd, causing the room to burst into cheers and jubilation. Harley was uncertain though. What did this all mean? What was going to happen now?  
"Why don't we all get dressed, then go down for our little show?"  
Harley looked through her clothing and pulled out some black jeans, big black leather boots, a black leather jacket, and underneath it just wore a black laced bra. It was an outfit she felt was the right mix of carefree and dominatrix.  
She noticed as she laced her boots that many others had similar ideas in mind.  
Not knowing which way to walk, Harley and many other girls left their building headed for the Arena, trusting the trial would either be taking place there or in the vicinity.  
"This way girls!" Dani called to them, and they were completely surprised to be led out to the main campus.  
As they passed various buildings, possibilities were buzzing around Harley's mind. It was only when they reached the massive fountain positioned at the direct centre of campus that Harley realised just how serious the Dean was.  
Signs had been erected stating of the damage and harm these students had caused to the campus and safety of fellow students. Beyond this were positioned all of the girls found guilty of supporting the Psi cause, around the base of the fountain.  
Harley was sorely mistaken in expecting to see a trial, as they had already been found guilty and expelled from the university. As a final humiliation and punishment, they were now completely naked, and bound together around the fountain. Their hands were bound together behind their heads, and leather straps secured each girls' elbows to those of the girl on either side. Further to this, their knees were secured in the same manner; leaving them bound helplessly with their faces tits and cunts on display.   
Harley watched this public comedy of exposure, and saw that a few campus security members were all that was preventing a growing onslaught of male students from groping and sexually molesting them.  
She was unsurprised to see a large amount of photos were being taken and videos made of the girls. So long as they were being left untouched, the guards didn't seem to mind.  
As Harley and her friends circled the fountain, they saw girls in every state of defeat imaginable. There were faces blank with shock, like a deer caught in the headlights of cameras flashing. There was tear-streaked make-up from their humiliation or expulsions, or both. One or two girls, Harley noted, had a defiant look in their eyes, as if they were somehow going to emerge from being expelled and facing criminal charges, as better and stronger than anyone judging them would ever be. It was difficult to take them seriously however, with their bodies fully on display against their wills, and with no discreet methods of relieving themselves to protect their remaining modesty.   
Harley watched the girls with a strong satisfaction glowing in her eyes and warming her heart. She knew that many of these firmly bound girls recognised her specifically given her position on the Queerbitch team.  
The crowd around them grew as word got out, and the humiliation the girls in the middle experienced was growing steadily.   
Harley wasn't usually supportive of such a soul and reputation destroying kind of public humiliation, but following the attack on their dorm and the attack launched personally on her and the Gropedandmore team in the last game, the worse these girls had it in what would probably be the last time she saw them; the better.  
To be fair, most of the girls were pretty good looking; to the delight of everyone taking photos and filming for their later enjoyment.  
All of them would have loved to have been able to stay and enjoy more of their antagonist's ultimate downfall, however as the crowds grew rapidly larger and word had spread that police were on their way, the Gropedandmore Sisters returned to their building to avoid any risky questions arising that may disclose their secret Sisters societies to the mass public.  
In the days that followed, Harley was amused to read that the Police arrival was only in an additional show of force to prevent the girls from being contacted physically by the crowd. Further to this, the parties who sought legal action against the Dean and the University was an authority representing the local strip-clubs, who were done out of an evening’s wage. There was a clause in the contracts signed by each Sister in their initial pledging to their Sorority in which they accepted this dismissal as custom for a breach of this manner. This immediately dismissed claims made by any of the dismissed Sisters.  
The next Queerbitch round would see the Gropedandmore girls go up against Fuckpudgy, who were running fifth. With the removal of the threat imposed by Psi, conversation and focus had fully shifted to the Queerbitch ladder, and many girls from Slydinher and Cumpass, who were now beyond any chance of winning the competition, were pledging their support to Gropedandmore; in a display of their objection to Psi.  
Harley appreciated the thoughtful nature of these women, but she was far too tits-deep in training and coursework to really gain much from it. They were still yet to go up against Cumforher, who were in second, so a good win there would take care of that. As for Horny For Cunt, they'd shown they had weaknesses in their game. Although they had won, their last three opponents would be Cumpass, Huffinslut and Cumforher. Cumpass were running last and had not won once, so were not a real threat. Huffinslut were running fourth though, just behind Gropedandmore, and Cumforher were legitimate title contenders, and the winner of their match was going to stand a huge chance of winning the league.  
If Horny For Cunt had real aspirations of winning the league; they were going to have to earn it.  
The lead-up to the Fuckpudgy game really worked to light a fire inside each Gropedandmore player, burning for that victory. Harley had to calm herself down, reminding herself that squeezing the life out of her opponent's tits probably wasn't going to bring her to orgasm, despite what she'd heard most horny young men seemed to think.  
In the second-to-last training session before the match however, Olivia took a rather severe fall involving her stepping on the Clitalyst and rolling her ankle. By the time the girls had covered themselves up enough for the regular university campus, and carried Olivia to the medic, her ankle had swollen to the size of a small melon, and the possibility of her playing in their upcoming match was nil.  
"It's okay," Olivia tried settling them once they'd all calmed from their initial emotional outbursts. "Dani can play as Blocker. She used to play there once. But girls!"  
The team leaned in holding their breath in anticipation.  
"You're all going to have to be Captains of your own areas, and help each other out a lot. I won't be calling plays, and Dani won't be able to learn them," Olivia continued. "You'll have to just figure things out yourselves."  
Dani was shocked to hear when the girls told her, and while she showed some clear skill in their final practice, she lacked the clear finesse that could only be earned through consistent match-time.  
In the changing-room before the game, they lacked Olivia's talk, and it really sunk in further for them all, but increased their desire and passion for the game. This game was going to rely on all of them. Vagelina, Lisa and Kaitlin had to construct their plays and keep the Clitalyst up the other end of the field. Freya and Gwen had to protect and defend Dani, to let her focus on only protecting her hoops. Harley herself needed to end the game before Fuckpudgy could make any sort of impressionable lead.  
"In our First Game today, we'll watch Slydinher challenge Cumforher! In Game Two we'll see Huffinslut up against Horny For Cunt! In Game Three, we'll watch as Fuckpudgy contest Gropedandmore! And Game Four will show Cumpass up against Cravenwhore!"  
Harley's ears may have been deceiving her as much as her imagination; and she was sitting amongst her Gropedandmore Sisters, but the cheers following Gropedandmore being announced seemed to dwarf other teams into almost non-existence.  
If Slydinher beat Cumforher, then Huffinslut get the win over Horny For Cunt; we could just exit this round top of the table.  
Olivia's voice seemed to echo similar words in her mind as she spoke silently to herself, and she had the distinct feeling this was thoroughly gone over in the pre-match changing-room talk, but right now she couldn’t remember any of that. Harley's mind was dimensions away, as if it would only return once she'd gotten them this win, which her focus was set upon.  
Any hopes of Slydinher or Huffinslut causing an upset were unfortunately shortsighted. Cumforher battled it out, before stomping Slydinher. 'FINAL: Slydinher 100 - 270 Cumforher.'  
Huffinslut put up a real fight, and showed weaknesses, but not, ultimately; where it counted. They had what was becoming a convincing lead, when their Sybian came. 'FINAL: Huffinslut 180 - 250 Horny For Cunt.'  
Harley walked out onto the field with her team, and bent over to reveal her naked ass, Butt-broom and pussy. Her mind was set and she was just ready for the game to start. She'd decided to use intimidation and mind games to try and get an advantage over her rival.  
Unfortunately, it seemed that Fuckpudgy had thought up similar tactics earlier on.  
As Harley seated herself astride her Golden Sybian, she heard a chorus of voices singing from the Fuckpudgy stand.  
"Dani has a slut pussy,  
She lets us score repeatedly,  
She concedes goals to Fuckpudgy,  
Dani's our MVP!  
Dani's solid as a ghost,  
She lets us score through every post,  
That's why Fuckpudgy all boast,  
Dani's our MVP!"  
Shit!  
Harley completely missed the throw of the Clitalyst as a result, and was fortunate to have Lisa swoop past and intercept the pass from Fuckpudgy’s tip. She ran towards the goal posts and side-stepped two Bators on her way. She was preparing to shoot when a Stealer pulled her Butt-Broom clean out, and she was forced to drop the Clitalyst. The first Bator Lisa had dodged collected the Clitalyst and went bolting down the field, but was fortunately stopped by Gwen who yanked her Butt-Broom out, transferring possession to Kaitlin. Kaitlin passed quickly to Vagelina who dodged a Stealer and passed across to Lisa who took the shot. The Fuckpudgy Blocker caught the shot and got it out to one of her Bators who stormed the goalposts again. Harley tried to focus in on her role in the game, but the crowd seemed to be getting even louder.  
"Dani's our MVP!  
Dani's our MVP!  
She concedes goals to Fuckpudgy,  
Dani's our MVP!"  
Harley couldn't resist the temptation to look, and spun around on her Golden Sybian. Their Bator was clear of Gwen and Freya and ready to take her shot. It was Dani's first test as Blocker. She was sent stumbling widely after a dummy for the far post allowing the Bator to easily score in the nearest hoop. 10 - 0.  
The Fuckpudgy crowd boomed even louder,   
"DANI'S SOLID AS A GHOST!!!  
SHE LETS US SCORE THROUGH EVERY POST!!!"  
Vagelina was back running up the field with the Clitalyst.  
"THAT'S WHY FUCKPUDGY ALL BOAST!!!  
DANI'S OUR MVP!!!"  
"Keep your head in the game Harley!" Lisa yelled running past, and Harley realised she'd been completely lost in the mayhem and hadn't done a single thing to steer the game in their favour.  
She grabbed her opponent's tits, but her Rival Sybian had seen she could be gotten to, and was singing along with her supporters.  
"DANI'S OUR MVP!!!  
DANI'S OUR MVP!!!"  
Fuckpudgy passed across the field to a Bator who'd run clear of Lisa. Vagelina tried and failed to stop her, but they were saved by Freya removing the Bator's Butt-Broom, causing her to drop the Clitalyst. Kaitlin collected it, but her Butt-Broom was removed just as quickly, and Fuckpudgy were in possession again.  
"SHE CONCEDES GOALS TO FUCKPUDGY!!!"  
A last minute pass across goal, and…. Ohh….  
"THAT'S WHY FUCKPUDGY ALL BOAST!!!  
DANI'S OUR MVP!!!"  
20 - 0.  
But that was nothing. Harley shook herself again. They'd been down by far bigger margins before, and she could barely even feel the effect of those 20 points' translation into vibration and movement beneath her yet. There was still time to score more goals, and for Harley to make her rival Sybian cum.  
Dani conceded two more goals, and panic was starting to grow inside Harley. They weren't being beaten by a superior team, every change in possession had come from a Gropedandmore Stealer mistake, or by their Blocker stopping a shot. Their Bators' only impact on the game had been fast runs, last minute passes and simple shots on goal.  
Hmmmm…  
"Gwen!" Harley yelled before another second could pass. "Stay back with Dani! When she goes one way, you go the other!"  
She twisted to look the other way and to her other Stealer.  
"Freya! Stick with Vagelina, Lisa and Kaitlin. Protect them from the Fuckpudgy Stealers!"  
If Gropedandmore could just stop the easy scoring opportunities, and start converting some of their own plays…. This might just work….  
Kaitlin ran with the Clitalyst, swiftly dodging and dummying to beat it past two Bators. She passed to Vagelina who finally had a clear shot on goal. Vagelina made no mistake. 40 - 10.  
Fuckpudgy had the Clitalyst back, and worked their way up the field through a series of passes, expertly avoiding being de-tailed whilst holding the ball. This play was working well with only Freya out in play to prevent them, but then they threw their standard set-up pass. The Clitalyst flew to a Bator who Gwen wrenched the Butt-Broom out of whilst the ball was in mid-air. Gropedandmore had the Clitalyst back, and similarly avoiding the Stealers through passing, were able to get the ball into a waiting Lisa's hands who put the score at 40 - 20.  
Harley focused in now on her own predicament, now she was confident her girls had things under control, and the songs of the Fuckpudgy crowd had become a meaningless blur of myriad noise.  
"Are you ready to work for me now and be the real MVP; Most Valuable Pussy, by having an MVP? Moist Vagina Peak?"  
Her rival Sybian rolled her eyes in response as Harley heard a bell sound indicating someone else had scored, and sensing no change between her legs, kept right on going with her plan of attack.  
"Your teams giving in now Slutty; it's okay. Now it's just your turn to give in too."  
"Shut-up!" Her rival turned her shoulders toward the play in order to distract herself, and ended up watching Gropedandmore level the scores 40 - 40.  
"It's time Slutty, the game is up. Give in to it, give in to it now!"  
Harley grabbed her tits again, working to squeeze them 'just' hard enough, causing a fraction of pain, and a real rush of heat to her pussy. Fuckpudgy's Sybian was being done no favours by her attitude. Harley could see that the more worked-up she got with each snide remark, her breathing was speeding up and she was physically working to hold herself back.  
Bells continue to sound and Harley felt her Golden Sybian's intensity increase some of the time. She was able to restrain herself though with the knowledge had her opponent right where she wanted.  
Harley could feel firm nipples pressing into her palms, and urged an orgasm forward like a frightened sheep backward into a pen.  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw Vagelina take a shot, and the bell that followed sung out its accuracy which was music to Harley's ears.  
"That's it Whorella, time to cum to the ball."  
A bell rang out again, and again right away after, and Fuckpudgy's Sybian made it quite clear who'd scored both times, a big moan emitting from her slightly parted lips.  
Her knees drew together and she grasped the front of her Golden Sybian in a last fight of resistance, but the chimes started sounding just before her gasps of orgasmic pleasure filled the arena. 'FINAL: Fuckpudgy 90 - 260 Gropedandmore.'  
Harley was helped up from her Golden Sybian and left the field in the arms of her teammates. She looked for Dani and grasped her hand before planting a firm kiss on her lips.  
"You did fantastic Dani, you really did!"  
Dani looked sheepishly at Harley, "You did all the tough work Harley, I just helped out as best I could."  
"Hey!" Harley snapped, turning toward her as they sat down next to each other. "I'll show you just how good you did when we get back to the showers."  
Dani smiled and kissed Harley again. And again. Harley went in for another, like Dani's lips were giving her body something she was just addicted to and needed more of for all she got.  
Harley pushed Dani back in her seat, and stood over her with their lips pressed together and tongues in a dance. She placed her hand on the side of Dani's face and felt Dani start fingering her pussy as they continued kissing. It was all just the most amazing experience.  
Something had just clicked within Harley, and she wanted Dani more than anything else, and it had to be right then and there.  
"Changing room," Dani whispered as their lips parted for an instant. As the two were both team members, it was perfectly acceptable for them to occupy their changing room following their match.  
The two girls slinked away, and Harley closed and locked the door behind them with an incredibly satisfying 'click'.  
There was nothing to stop them now.  
Harley made to approach Dani, but Dani had leapt upon her before she'd had the chance to react. Harley relished now getting to finger Dani's pussy herself, and feeling within her the large bulge of her Butt-Broom, through her vaginal-wall. She carried Dani over, setting her down upon the bench before getting to her own hands and knees and burying her face in Dani's hot wet cunt.  
Harley lapped at her wetness, cherishing every moan of pleasure. Dani's pussy had instantly become her safe place. Her solitude. The outside world was full of challenges and judgement, but knelt here between Dani's supple thighs, tongue-deep licking out Dani's soft, warm and wet cunt… this was her paradise where nothing could hurt her or interfere.  
Harley lost track of time and everything else, as she licked and licked at every sweet-spot within Dani's warm pleasure-hole. As she heard and tasted the first orgasm, she licked at just Dani's clit, with her mouth opened wide below. She coaxed every modicum of cum and pleasure from Dani's pussy, before licking her clean.  
Dani sat back to let Harley get into position so she could return the favour, but Harley wanted, required and needed more of Dani’s pussy in some way .  
As Dani sat back, she got herself up and positioned her own cunt against Dani's. The two girls began grinding their hips fiercely yet passionately into each other. Every movement was pure heaven as their pussies' direct contact pushed them closer and closer toward orgasm.  
Their intimate pussy dance's impact was ramped up by their emotion. The girls transitioned from grinding to hug-grinding, which brought them to the edge of orgasm. Finally, as neither could last a moment longer, their rubbed and fingered each other through their blissful shared climax.  
The two girls fell back, beautiful naked post-orgasm bodies semi-intertwined, re-gathering their senses and use of limbs.  
Dani raised her head slightly, "Come on then babe. Or the others will think we've gone missing."  
Harley smiled, and as they left the changing room, found she just couldn't keep her eyes off Dani's body.  
A quick glance toward the scoreboard revealed the result of the last game and it's effect on the ladder. 'FINAL: Cravenwhore 50 - 250 Cumpass'.  
  
Dani and Harley left the arena completely naked, but for their Butt-Brooms. There weren't many people around to see them, the Queerbitch match having ended some time earlier, but at this point they couldn't have cared less. They'd just fucked, and were about to go join in celebrations where they'd get drunk and fuck even more. Life was good.  
"There you are! I hope you got up to too much trouble!"  
Harley looked around the hidden bathroom and saw every variation of sexual act imaginable, and wondered what could possibly be classified as 'too much trouble,' compared to this.  
The pair each threw back two drinks, before heading together, refreshed and with senses heightened, to a figure eight double water-jet Sybian tub. The girls spent their evening with tits pressed together and cunts positioned just so above the rushing and repeatedly orgasmic water.  
The next week absolutely flew by, with Harley's time spent either in lectures, or training, or Dani.  
Olivia was back in their dormitory with them, but under the strictest recovery orders that meant Dani would be reprising her role as Blocker.  
Harley could see clearly that the outward excitement Dani showed in being able to help Gropedandmore secure another crucial victory was at least in part authentic. Given the strong bond with her teammate she'd formed in the past week however, Harley knew this display was masking her fear and trepidation after last game. Although Gropedandmore had won, the praise fit that victory had gone completely to Harley's team direction rather than Dani's defensive prowess. This fear slowly magnified as the game drew nearer, and at breakfast on game day, Harley saw Dani was absolutely shitting herself. A loss now would be the death of Gropedandmore's league prospects.  
"Good luck Dani!"  
"You'll be brilliant Dani!"  
"Can't wait to see you play Dani!"  
The sorority piled their supportive comments upon Dani, each of which she smiled at and accepted cordially; but Harley could see the additional pressure this was placing on Dani the whole time.  
On their way out to the arena, Harley whispered a message in Olivia's ear, and snuck herself off to the bar to retrieve a small bottle she clutched secretly in her hand as she ran to catch the rest of the team up.  
It had been unanimously decided that Harley be given the role as team captain following her commanding and vitally influential role in their previous game. This was groundbreaking in itself, as she became the first player since the origin semester of the game, to play as Captain in her first semester.  
"Alright girls… there's nothing to fear. We just need to go out there and play the game we know we're capable of. Cravenwhore are playing for honor, and don't have any chance of title contention. Let's go out there just do what we do best?"  
She walked over to grab the lube, then returned reciting the same mantra she wanted to drill into the girls. "Teamwork makes the dream-work girls." She repeated with each pump. "Teamwork makes the dream-work!"  
As they exited the changing room for the pitch, Harley called Dani back.  
"You're going to be brilliant babe!" She told her firmly, and stared deeply into her friend's eyes. "Do you trust me?"  
Dani nodded mutely. Harley placed an arm around her midriff before bending her back in what appeared to be a big kiss. At the last minute however, rather than grabbing Dani's face, Harley popped the lid from the small bottle she'd been smuggling, and poured the contents into Dani's mouth, which she’d swallowed in surprise before understanding what had happened.  
"What was-"  
"Let's go Dan!" Harley hurried her out onto the field.  
"In Game One today we have Gropedandmore against Cravenwhore. In Game Two we'll see Slydinher versus Cumpass! In Game Three we'll watch Huffinslut take on Fuckpudgy! And Game Four will have Cumforher against Horny For Cunt!"  
Harley lined up with her team, and bent over lifting her skirt obligingly to show her lower holes and tail to Madam Gooch and all onlookers.  
She looked around at the Cravenwhore team as she sat upon her Golden Sybian. They were talking and planning different plays. It seemed they were taking this round very seriously, and had done much strategizing following their loss in the previous round compared with their win the round before.  
The Clitalyst was launched, and Harley was unopposed in hitting the ball into play. Kaitlin was left wide open, and knocking the ball toward her was only too easy. The instant the ball left Harley's palm however, Kaitlin was inundated by two Bators and a Stealer, and lost possession to Cravenwhore.  
Cravenwhore advanced down the field and passed across the goalposts before shooting, but was blocked by a last-second dive by Dani. A familiar tune began in the crowd, but new lyrics formed the known melody.  
"Dani has a hot pussy,  
She saves all goals repeatedly,  
Dani can save anything,  
Dani's our MVP!  
Dani's horny for the ball,  
She gets it straight off Cravenwhore,  
She blocks their shots so they can't score,  
Dani's our MVP!"  
Harley looked over to her Blocker girlfriend and smiled to see her bow to the Gropedandmore stand, and hop nimbly from foot to foot.  
Dani had knocked the ball to Vagelina, who passed just as quickly to Lisa as she run up the field. Lisa was through but was boxed in by Cravenwhore, and lost the ball without an available pass. The Cravenwhore girls were really making their mark on the game. It seemed they needed to first five games to find themselves, but now they had it wouldn't be simple to keep them down.  
Strategizing and coordinating became a real challenge for Harley, with Cravenwhore quickly adapting to each direction she issued to her Bators or Stealers. Quick changes were responsible for the only scoring chances that Gropedandmore got. Dani was playing superbly, but with the outfield team unable to identify and defend against any one particular attacking method of Cravenwhore, she was faced with unstoppable shots, and the scoreline was suffering. With twenty minutes of the game gone, Gropedandmore were trailing 100 - 130. As the Golden Sybian beneath her grew more and more stimulating, Harley knew now the game was in her hands, and her best strategizing would be toward making herself last and her opponent cum.  
Harley looked around at Dani and blew her a kiss, before turning to face her opponent. Quite simply, her opponent wasn't Dani, and Harley made herself feel that sharing this experience was a betrayal. If she came while partnered such, it would hurt her best friend's feelings. Suddenly the waves of pleasure dancing out from her cunt became an irritating intrusion, and there was only one way to end it.  
Harley took off her skirt, and the strings forming the shape of a bra, before draping them over her opponent's face.   
"This is so fucking amazing isn't it babe?"  
Her rival looked back at her in apparent confusion, but nodded all the same.  
"Oh fuck!" Harley grabbed her own boobs as if she was forcibly restraining herself from cumming. She saw the desperation to climax yearning in her rival's eyes. Bells rang out as different teams scored, but Harley had to stay in the zone, arousing the other Sybian with her actions. It was growing harder to fake rather than feel the pleasure as Cravenwhore kept scoring. She knew however that her rival's Sybian grew more convincing too, and could see that her opponent was convinced of her own victory, so had taken down some of her own guards.  
Harley reached out to grab the other Sybian's tits as she heard another scoring bell sound.  
"Grab mine too now baby, ohh fuck yes! Oh!"  
She felt her rival groping her sensuously, and even considered she wasn't half bad, and this night have even been nice if it wasn't all an illusion. Her rival's breathing was growing unmistakably short and fast, and Harley knew now was the time to pull the trigger.  
"Promise you'll cum right after I do! This feels too fucking good."  
A moan of pleasure was what she got in reply, but took this to be a positive sign.  
"Oh! Oh! Ohhhhh!!!... Fuck.. You win… you can cum now baby…"  
Harley heard her opponent's cry of ecstasy as she climaxed and came really hard on her Golden Sybian. Harley wondered how long it would take her to realise that the chimes of the game's completion only sounded out after her own orgasm, not what she'd mistakenly believed was Harley's. Harley leant back and looked up at the scoreboard. 'FINAL: Gropedandmore 320 - Cravenwhore 220.'  
Harley smiled at her opponent who looked mildly distraught following the recent series of events.  
"Good orgasm though, right?" Harley asked her.  
"The best.." She smiled up at Harley. "Thanks, and umm.. congratulations!'  
Harley was carried by her teammates back to the stands, who were reciting a different chorus to the one Harley had whispered to Olivia earlier on.  
"Harley's Queen of all pussy,  
She makes girls cum repeatedly,  
Harley fucks just like a dream,  
Harley's our MVP!  
Harley rules the Sybian,  
She makes her opponents all give in,  
She never stops till they're cumming,  
Harley's our MVP!"  
The chants quietened down as the next two teams took the field, but the congratulating of Harley's play continued through the next two matches.  
Dani was still in somewhat of a daze, and stared skeptically at Harley. "What was it you gave me?" She whispered in her ear discretely. "Was it banned? I felt it definitely boosted my energy!"  
Harley smiled and pulled out the empty bottle from where she had placed it. It was a simple warming drink that increased Dani's body temperature, and her mind telling her she was better as a result did the rest. Dani stared at Harley in disbelief, to which Harley shrugged.  
"I knew you had it in you, I just needed you to stop doubting yourself."  
Gropedandmore's opponents for the league were Cumforher and Horny For Cunt, who were playing each other in the last game today. This meant that for them at least, the two games left before the finale were more about an opportunity to enjoy watching nudity and lesbian fun, rather than the result.  
After some lovely displays of bouncing tits and wagging tails; 'FINAL: Slydinher 270 - 100 Cumpass.' And 'FINAL: Huffinslut 290 - Fuckpudgy 140.'  
The final clash was between the top two undefeated teams, and was a fitting conclusion to the penultimate week of play.  
The Cumforher and Horny For Cunt girls looked pleased to finally be out on the field as they displayed their penetrating Butt-Brooms; lined up beside one another.  
The game was a fierce display of two strong offensive lineups. Goals were aplenty amid quick passes and speedy runs. Neither side was able to gain a convincing or lasting lead, and the gameplay was spectacular.  
Harley focused in on the Sybians with the score at a tremendous 200 - 240. Both girls were rubbing and groping the other in a similar manner, but Harley could see it was the Cumforher Sybian that was running her mouth and playing mind games despite being down four goals. At this stage in the game, with both sides over 200 points, Harley knew it was more about endurance than making the other girl cum. Cumforher's Sybian was talking more to level herself than to sway her rival.  
The players on both teams were tiring, and fatigue was spelt out clearly on both Blockers' faces. Long passes had become the standard to save players from running. Stealers were absolutely spent running between players, so took up residence protecting their goalposts from Bators getting too nearby. It was Sybian vs Sybian. It was Horny For Cunt's long shots on goal against Cumforher's endurance and mind play. In the end, the Sybian with more control will always win.  
The chimes sounded as Horny For Cunt's Sybian collapsed forward in orgasmic tears.  
'FINAL: Cumforher 390 - 300 Horny For Cunt.'  
The league table lit up the screen and they saw their predicament going into the final week.  
  
Second place! And their final game was against first! They could do this! Horny For Cunt were in the mix, and three teams could yet win; but the Gropedandmore girls knew that with the right training and determination, anything could happen.  
The next week was a crackdown on training. Relieved from her stand-in role as Blocker, Dani took personal responsibility for Harley's coursework and notes preparation. She worked her best to finish this during Queerbitch training sessions, so as to not miss out on any opportunities at time spent together. Now that her stint in the squad was over, she was far more accepting of praises laid upon her for her play, and really seemed to thrive on having contributed to the best chance Gropedandmore had had of winning the league for over a decade.  
After their latest match, they really saw now that learning one style of play was not going to be enough, and they needed to be as versatile as Cravenwhore had been, only more adaptable to change.  
Excitement and anticipation were palpable in the Gropedandmore building, and despite all their training and planning, the girls struggled with the basics of walking on their path to the arena on Grand Final game day.  
"Girls!" Olivia was bursting with excitement at being back in the role. She knew however how big an impact Horny For Cunt's result would have on their chances. They fell into silence as they all stripped down, lubed up and inserted their Butt-Brooms. Finally, Olivia called out, "Okay, it's time, let's go --"  
They walked out onto the field to a tidal wave of noise. The crowd was split roughly into thirds, sporting purple and white for Cumforher; scarlet and gold for Gropedandmore, and ice-blue and black for Horny For Cunt.  
There were other games on, but the top three was decided, all that was yet to be determined was their finishing order. As a result, the two games involving these sides were really the focus, with the other games' emphasis being downgraded to supporting acts, or halftime exhibition games for light entertainment. While they would have bearing on the Wooden Spoon Booby Prize, supporters cared mostly about the winners rather than the losers.  
"Welcome ladies, to the final round of the Queerbitch Cup! In Game One we have Huffinslut versus Cravenwhore! In Game Two we have Cumpass against Horny For Cunt! In Game Three we'll see Fuckpudgy versus Slydinher! And finally in Game Four we'll close the competition with Gropedandmore versus Cumforher!"  
The roars from the crowd were thunderous to the girls down on the pitch. The environment was at fever pitch.   
Harley left the ground with her girls, hopeful that watching the first game from the stands would help lessen their nervous energy. The game would be important to the subject players and sororities at the very least, who'd be keenly interested in the final result. If Huffinslut were victorious then they would lock in their position in fourth place, securing a top-half finish. Cravenwhore on the other hand, could give themselves an additional boost off the bottom of the ladder with something more substantial than points difference.  
The Clitalyst was launched and Cravenwhore made it immediately clear that they had not forgotten the lessons and playing style that they'd adapted to in their previous match. With fast interception runs, accurate long passes, and two Stealers grasping tails and removing Butt-Brooms indiscriminately, Cravenwhore were 80 points up before Huffinslut could so much as get more than their name on the scoreboard.  
As Harley watched Huffinslut's attempts that proved to be meagre, she was strongly reminded of the varying attacking and defensive styles her girls had needed to adapt to in order to secure the win. Huffinslut clearly had not been paying attention, or didn't have enough practiced plays; as each one of their standard set-plays was fairly quickly learned by the Cravenwhore team, who mercilessly took advantage of it and stopped the play dead.  
As the game wore on, Huffinslut had cottoned-on to the reality that their practiced routine plays were not enough, but they were lacking in any real on-field leadership, so their improvised plays were haphazard and not well planned out, with girls passing to whoever they saw first. The score had blown out to 20 - 190, and all that could be said for Huffinslut was that their Sybian was not willing to give up despite the fact that at this point her Cravenwhore counterpart could just rub herself to orgasm and secure the win. Cravenwhore's Sybian didn’t appear to have learned from any of the mind games Harley had used on her, and appeared to just be sitting and watching the Huffinslut Sybian struggling.  
Then Harley began to speculate on whether she was intentionally waiting so that as large a winning margin as possible was earned, to all but guarantee Cravenwhore would not finish last. A glance at the scoreboard revealed the score had now blown out to 20 - 240, but a look back to the Sybians showed the game wasn't destined to continue much further from this.  
Huffinslut's girl couldn't hold on a second longer, and her body began to convulse where she sat. Her tits wobbled wildly and she threw her upper body backwards as the chimes sounded out around the Arena, and the scoreboard reflected the result of this walkover. 'FINAL: Huffinslut 20 - 390 Cravenwhore.'  
The now fully naked Cravenwhore girls bowed and left the field to a moderate applause, with supportive hugs and kisses given to each other. They were now a win and 610 points ahead of Cumpass, who were facing off against title contenders Horny For Cunt, so the distance between them and the bottom was close to insurmountable.  
Horny For Cunt walked out boldly, clearly with a point to prove in why they deserved the title, but Cumpass had clearly not given up on their finishing second-to-last, and avoiding the final humiliation through deferring it to Slydinher.  
Harley took Horny For Cunt quite seriously as competitors, but it had been fun enjoying the sporting nudity in the first game, and it was 30 - 50 before Harley realised she'd been doing just the same so far in this match. The ferocity of play shown by all fourteen girls out on the field, Sybians included; made this a very enjoyable contest indeed for spectating.  
Horny For Cunt seemed to have the momentum of the game, but were not able to maintain this consistently. As such, the game was repeat stretches of transition scoring, separated by periods in which Horny For Cunt would score three or four times in succession. Horny For Cunt were always going to win it seemed, whether Harley and the girls liked it or not; the only question was by how much?  
Harley turned her attention to the Sybians after another stretch of Horny For Cunt goals had stretched the score out to 70 - 150. She could see the Cumpass Sybian teetering on an orgasm, that was coming one way or another, with or without further goals. Cumpass's Bators had sorted themselves out, and managed to find a lane between Horny For Cunt players, but their score at this point in time was just too little, too late. Harley watched as that invisible veil was breached, the threshold was crossed, and the full thrusts of orgasm overtook the Cumpass Sybian's body.  
The bell signaling the goal was immediately proceeded by the charms signifying the end of the game.  
'FINAL: Cumpass 80 - 300 Horny For Cunt.'  
Harley did the math quickly in her head and arrived at Horny For Cunt having 6 wins, one loss and a points difference of 890. As things stood this had them in first place ahead of Cumforher by 110 points, and Gropedandmore by a win and 200 points.  
Cumforher and Gropedandmore still had a game in hand of course, against each other. A win for Cumforher by any margin would put them in an undisputed seven-wins leading position, giving them the house cup, Horny For Cunt coming in second and Gropedandmore a miserable third.  
Any solution involving that result was not acceptable in the slightest to Harley and the girls. A sufficient win was crucial.  
Harley, it seemed, was not the only member of the Gropedandmore team processing such calculations; Olivia leaned back over her seat to address Harley. "So you must make their Sybian cum only if we're more than fifty points  
up," she informed her directly. "Only if we're more than fifty points up, Harley, or we win the match but lose the Cup. You've got that, haven't you?"  
Harley nodded, internalizing this rule, and hoping beyond hope that her team would give her a good enough chance at this. If the game stretched into the mid-200s and they hadn't developed a sufficient lead, she'd be working to hold her opponent back from cumming as much as she was doing so for herself.  
Other girls, not on the team, had been performing this same sort of calculation for the game that had just gotten underway, Fuckpudgy vs Slydinher. If Slydinher lost by more than 380 points, then they would fall below Cumpass and become the ultimate losers of the competition. This seemed unlikely however. A far more likely result they discussed excitedly was based on the fact that if Fuckpudgy won by just 210 points themselves, they would overtake Huffinslut to claim fourth place on the ladder, in the respectable upper-half. Should they win by only 200 points, and become tied on wins and goal difference with Huffinslut, Huffinslut would remain the top team on the basis that Huffinslut had beaten Fuckpudgy in their head-to-head match-up.  
As a result of the margin needed to put Slydinher at the bottom of the table being so far in excess of what Fuckpudgy required to cement their spot in the top half however, this game was an incredibly poor display of sportswomanship and player integrity; and turned into an unspoken ladies agreement that Fuckpudgy would be allowed a victory by between 210 and 380 points, as it would get both teams a result they were looking for, and not place their players at risk of unnecessary injury in the last game of the season.  
It was fun to watch therefore, for every one besides Huffinslut and Cumpass Sisters, whom were booing from the crowd as the girls virtually engaged in a light practice, keeping the crowd engaged through allowing themselves to be stripped and de-tailed far more easily than they would regularly, and engaging in unorthodox cat-fights following dramatized collisions between players, that inevitably turned into mutual masturbation sessions on the ground. Girls on both teams were thrilled with their easy result, and made the most of their chances to be naughty and share new experiences with new women.  
Harley watched longingly, fingering her clitoris lightly as she did, while a Fuckpudgy Bator was being forced to eat out a Slydinher Stealer in order to get her Butt-Broom back and score a goal. The scoring would not be tough as the Slydinher Blocker had been taken down by one of Fuckpudgy's Stealers, inasmuch as a Stealer was 'going down on her.'  
Bells of scoring this way or that became an unnecessary distraction as the girls watched a full orgy take place on the field between fourteen gorgeous babes. There were boobs and cunts on display everywhere you looked, with girls lying back on the field with their legs spread welcoming all interested parties. Harley looked to centerfield as a make-out and pussy rubbing session seemed to have reached the next level, and one girl cried out and came where she knelt right there.  
Chimes rang out around the Arena, and Harley suddenly realised that she'd just watched a Sybian cum to end the game. She looked to the scoreboard to see, 'FINAL: Fuckpudgy 220 - 0 Slydinher.'  
It had been an agreed domination, and though it was unfavourable to some, there was technically not strictly a law of the game prohibiting it. Fuckpudgy had ascended into fourth place, and Slydinher had avoided the Wooden Spoon Booby Prize.  
With a start, Harley realised that they were up next, and looked down in horror at her fingers, still rubbing her wet clitoris as she watched the orgy wind up with big cunt and ass kisses and tit-sucking in celebration.  
Fuck!  
As they walked down to the pitch, her mind raced desperately searching for something to level her out. Her eyes landed on Gwen's ass in front of her, with her Butt-Broom tail wagging as her ass shook from side-to-side with each step.  
"Gwen, Freya; de-tail me, hard, now!"  
"What?"  
"You right babe?"  
Harley threw her hands up, "Now!"  
Lisa was immediately behind Harley and pulled down on her tail as hard as she could. Harley felt a burst of pain as it left her body, but she grabbed it and forced it back inside herself; throwing herself down on a seat to impale her rectum fully.  
It hurt tremendously, but helped quell the sexual drive within her as she focused on the pain.  
"Thanks babe!" Harley said over her shoulder as they walked out and bent down to show the proof of their impalement. She wondered if Cumforher's Sybian had had a similar experience, and perhaps if she hadn't thought to level herself out, whether she, Harley, might have an easier time bringing her to orgasm during the game.  
She went to impale her pussy now upon her Golden Sybian when Olivia grabbed her by the cheeks.  
"Only make her cum when we're more than fifty points up."  
"I know, I got this babe! You focus on stopping everything they throw at you so that we have a chance of getting 60 points in the lead, okay?!"  
Olivia smiled at her as she retreated backwards to guard her posts. "I promise!"  
Harley sat down upon her Golden Sybian and felt the rod deep within her, pressing through the back of her pussy against the Butt-Broom’s bulbs within her ass.  
Suddenly, all nerves had vanished and she was back in her familiar territory.  
The Clitalyst was in the air and she got to it first, directing it to Lisa who was through on goal at once. She threw the ball but before it so much as reached the Blocker, a Cumforher Bator snatched it out of the air and advanced toward the Gropedandmore goal. Gwen dived out from behind a different Bator she had run around and snatched her Butt-Broom out from her, causing the Cumforher girl to drop the Clitalyst which was collected by Vagelina. Vagelina swerved around a Bator and spun to keep her ass out of reach of a Stealer before dummying and shooting for the far post.  
Bell. 10 - 0.  
Vagelina punched a hand into the air in victory as she ran back to join her friends.  
"OUCH!!!"  
Vagelina was knocked from her feet as a Cumforher Stealer barged right into her. A moment later, Freya yanked out that Stealers' Butt-Broom, and whacked her over the head with the portion that had just been up her ass.  
"Enough!" Yelled Madam Gooch, as she ran in-between them to split up the dispute. "Penalty shot to Gropedandmore for an unprovoked attack on their Bator! Penalty shot to Cumforher for deliberate abuse of their Stealer!"  
"You saw what she did!" Protested Freya vehemently. "I was just supposed to let that slide?" But Madam Gooch blew her whistle and Vagelina moved forward to take the penalty.  
"Come on Vag!" Harley yelled in support, and watched her slip the ball through under the Blocker's outstretched arm. Yes! 20 - 0.  
Harley twisted at her hips to watch the Cumforher Bator walk forward to take her shot. Harley felt this was going to be pure chance in guessing the right hoop to cover and not getting mislead by a deceptive move. Harley urged all her mental strength toward Olivia, and… Yes! She saved it!  
Play resumed and Kaitlin sprinted down the sideline with the Clitalyst under one arm. Approaching the goalposts she made to side-step an opponent, when instead of grabbing the Clitalyst from her hands, the Cumforher Bator grabbed Kaitlin's head!  
Madam Gooch's whistle rang out and she ran over to the Cumforher Bators to tell them all off for their aggressive play. A minute later, Kaitlin had scored another penalty past the Blocker! 30 - 0.  
Harley had the urge to start working up her rival Sybian already, but wanted to hold off until they'd scored enough unanswered goals, just in case their run ended and she acted too soon.   
Vagelina grabbed the intercept and threw it quickly to Lisa as one Stealer ran at her, who then passed straight to Kaitlin as the second Stealer approached her.  
Kaitlin was in the middle, and both Stealers rushed at her, leaving her time to dispose of the ball and slip away at the last moment, causing the Stealers to collide with each other at full pelt with a sickening crunch.  
Kaitlin had passed back to Lisa who lost possession, and the opposition broke through and scored, breaking their drought.  
This was the dirtiest game Harley had ever been part of, witnessed or heard of. Enraged that Gropedandmore had taken such an early lead, Cumforher were resorting to any means to regain the Clitalyst. A Bator rammed into Lisa, causing Gwen to shove her over, and Madam Gooch promptly awarded a penalty in each direction. Lisa scored and Olivia pulled off another spectacular save, leaving the score as 40 - 10.  
Harley waited and watched and saw Kaitlin score making it 50 - 10, as they inched their was closer and closer. Gwen and Freya ran around her in protection, causing the Cumforher Stealers to tackle Olivia down and throw her Butt-Broom away, forcing her to leave her posts unoccupied to reclaim it.  
Madam Gooch was beside herself --  
"YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE BLOCKER UNLESS THE CLITALYST IS IN THE SCORING AREA!!! She yelled at them firmly, awarding another penalty to Gropedandmore.  
And Vagelina scored. 60 - 10. Moments later, Freya yanked the Butt-Broom from an opponent forcing her to drop the Clitalyst. Lisa seized it and put it through the Cumforher goal. 70 - 10.  
The Gropedandmore supporters within the stands began cheering and screaming out louder than ever. Tits, and even pussies, were being flashed throughout the stands in celebration. Crowd members were dancing in various states of nudity, as if prepared for an all-in orgy to commence with Gropedandmore securing the trophy. Harley could see a wide range of naked bodies in the crowd, and could feel all of the eyes upon her as she finally leant in toward her rival Sybian and began caressing her tits and the top of her cunt.  
The points Gropedandmore had already placed on the board were helping Harley in her efforts, and she saw the first hint of her opponent approaching climax when --  
What?  
Cumforher's Sybian twisted to yank out her own Butt-Broom, and tossed it across the playing field. She then rose from her Golden Sybian, walked slowly over to retrieve and reinsert it, before strolling back and mounting her Golden Sybian once more.  
She was back, but she had achieved what she wanted to, giving herself a reprieve from stimulation and a reset of sorts in inserting her Butt-Broom. Harley would have to spend additional effort to make her cum quickly, having largely lost the effect of the game that had elapsed so far.  
"Penalty! Penalty to Gropedandmore!" Madam Gooch screeched running to the centerfield. "I've never seen such tactics!"  
Lisa took Gropedandmore's penalty, but she was so infuriated by what had just transpired that she missed by several feet. The Gropedandmore team were losing concentration, and Cumforher, spurred on by their Sybian's action and the lack of negative consequence, had a new kick in their step.  
They had stolen possession and advanced down the field to score, taking the game to 70 - 20.  
Harley was now moving her hands all over her opponent's body, arousing her in all different areas, and obstructing her arms from being able to return the arousal.  
"Get out if it!" Her rival exclaimed as she'd reached for Harley's pussy to have her arm blocked and swatted back by Harley's constantly moving arms.  
Vagelina had possession of the Clitalyst, but the entire Cumforher team except for their Sybian was advancing toward her now, crowding, blocking and debilitating her. Gwen and Freya expertly swooped through at the final stage, and withdrew each of their opponents' Butt-Brooms, causing them all to stop suddenly and creating a gap through which Vagelina increased the score to 80 - 20.  
Harley could see she was having a real impact on her rival again now that she'd been able to arouse her more fully. A slight change in her hand movements with their last scoring play had given her opponent the opportunity she'd been looking for to extend her arms to Harley's body. Harley knew she was close when rather than groping or caressing her, she simply blocked Harley's arms, to prevent herself from getting additionally aroused further.  
Harley saw the mild victory look on her rival's face, and knew how close she had been.  
She moved her hands downward for her rival's cunt, but was blocked before she could reach her.  
Almost! Almost! Harley knew the Golden Sybian's vibration and movement kept her opponent on edge; she was so close.  
Harley threw herself forward forcing both hands towards her opponent's cunt. She knocked a blocking arm out of the way and made purchase on her clitoris which she rubbed to add to the existing vibration.  
She heard the cry of anguished bliss and knew she was there.  
"YES!"  
She withdrew her hands as music sounded out around the Arena and the crowd exploded.  
Harley waved her arms in the air, victorious, as her whole team ran towards her.  
Olivia pulled her up and full made out with her, before Freya did the same while Lisa knelt between her legs to start licking her pussy straight away. She heard the cheering voices of Kaitlin, Lisa and Vagelina singing, "We won the cup! We won the cup!" As the scoreboard overhead displayed the final result of the competition.  
  
Wave upon wave of fully nude supporters twirling scarlet clothes above their heads, were pouring onto the field. Hands were raining down upon the Gropedandmore team's bodies groping or fingering them, and grasping their hands to do the same in return.  
Harley had a confused impression of bodies moving around them, then she, and the rest of the Gropedandmore team were lined up with the Cumforher players knelt between their legs eating their pussies out in recognition of their superiority.  
Harley looked to the Gropedandmore stands as she finally let herself get aroused on the Queerbitch pitch. Her Sorority had all brought with them their wands, and now were pleasuring themselves and each other in expression of how overjoyed they were. Nothing was more fitting or suited to expressing their shared feeling than this repeated and shared orgasmic euphoria.  
Once the Cumforher team had won the only prize they'd be receiving, an orgasm delivered directly upon their tongues, the girls were mounted on the shoulders of supporters and carried to the Official's portion of the Arena. Here the University's female Grand Chancellor stood waiting with the enormous Queerbitch Cup.  
The cup was presented to Olivia, who pulled Harley forward with her, and together, the pair hoisted the grand cup into the air, immortalized in the history of the sport.  
For all of the sexual opportunity that awaited them in the celebrations to follow, all it seemed that any of her Sisters wished to do was make out with her and her teammates. Their shared passion for the cup was just so paramount, that Harley knew this wasn't even cheating on Dani, as she continued to share saliva and trade tonguing with the entire Gropedandmore Sisterhood.  
The Sisters were then robed in garments of their Sorority colours. Long bathrobes for the players, and long sleeve shirts and pants for the remainder. Other Sororities on the other hand were not so well garmented, with each girl being made to change into garments ranging from a tight singlet and short shorts to revealing garments in their house colours, that were smaller and smaller in accordance with lower positions on the table. The final joke was had upon Cumpass, as they were presented with double G-string bikini bottoms, and no upper half to match. Their cunts were all forced into uncomfortable and very visible cameltoes, their asses were completely on display, and tits were completely nude.  
As the girls all left the arena, a series of open-carriages had been positioned outside, which the Gropedandmore Sisters climbed within. The carriages had the word 'CHAMPIONS' embossed in gold along the tops of the seats and the outside of the doors. As for the reigns to pull them forward, each ended in a bar with two hand grips, between which was written the word 'WHORE' in equally impactful lettering.  
The 'Booby Prize' and final humiliation for the Wooden Spoon team, Cumpass, it seemed, was to be the whores for these Whores-drawn-carriages, and have their ‘boobies’, asses, and cameltoes displayed to everyone who wished to see.  
While every curve of each other Sorority would also be perceptible as they walked behind the carriages in their bikinis, the added distinction of not having to be paraded topless or cameltoed as a loser and a whore, was sufficient praise.  
Harley looked around in a renewed admiration at the campus she had her lectures and tutorials in each week. Sitting beside this massive Cup, wearing her Scarlet robes and being acknowledged by so many Sisters as a champion had certainly put a shine on things.  
She looked down at the almost naked Cumpass girls pulling the carriage along in front of them, admiring their asses.  
People all around campus were taking photos and videos of this parade, and Harley beamed at them with one hand upon the cup.  
She had helped Gropedandmore win their first Queerbitch Cup in years, and was about to go back to their building for the biggest and best lesbian orgy she would likely experience in her life.  
All was well.

**EPILOGUE**

90 MINUTES LATER

When their victory parade around campus had completed, they were lead by the Cumpass whores back to the Arena, rather than their own Sorority building. It seemed this was by design rather than mistake however, as the Grand Chancellor was there to greet them as they returned. She promptly dismissed the Cumpass Sisters back to their building. The entire group of girls stripped naked of their uncomfortable double g-strings immediately, before scampering away relieved to be free of their final humiliation. The Grand Chancellor then invited them in, and walked them through to the Officials' area, where with a combination entered upon a control panel, a section of the floor opened before them, with a slide descending down, into the unknown darkness below their feet.  
This was the furthest that the Grand Chancellor would accompany them, and the girls were left to slide one by one down to the unknown depths below.   
Harley felt the rush of air against her face as she sped along the slide to the shadowy bottom. When she arrived, her eyes were drawn to a wooden shield covered portion of the wall. The final shield already in place featured a metal plaque across the top with 'GROPEDANDMORE' engraved across the top. Below, on seven separate plaques, each of the girls and their respective positions were detailed.  
The team looked in admiration at the result of their efforts, and were surprised when a voice greeted them, "Can we get you anything to eat or drink, ladies?"  
A group of beautiful women who were dressed in what Harley could only describe as black-tie lingerie, waited off to the side of the room. She imagined they must have been hired in from a local strip-club or brothel. Perhaps this was in repayment for the expulsion punishment that saw them robbed of an evening's work.  
Walking further into the den, the girls were each shown to a float tank, where they were handed creamy white cocktails before being invited to de-robe and lay back in the liquid.  
Harley was undressed by an exceptionally hot maid dressed in what was essentially a long strip of black material that snaked over her tits covering her nipples just, and then down through her legs just barely covering both holes.  
She lay back and relaxed as a warm fluid engulfed her body from the neck down, filling every nook and cunty. As something began penetrating her she looked down to see the float tank was not the full experience. A dildo machine had been built into the bottom of the tank, and moments later it was fucking her perfectly. The in and out thrusting motion was flawless, the texture of the dildo could not have been better. She lay back down and felt her pussy get pounded, and for once was not working to enhance, reduce or alter the feeling. She relaxed back onto the bed and got fucked into paradise.  
Other times when masturbating or getting eaten, fingered or fucked; Harley had to focus on other factors, and herself. Now there was nothing else in her reality. No distractions, no disturbance, no disruption. There was nothing to even fractionally distort the pleasure being delivered by this one of a kind bath-bed (and beyond).  
She was able to just fully let herself go, and the only sensation she was aware of was the incomparable physical gratification of the dildo repeatedly thrusting itself within her. She was aware of her first orgasm, and felt her body compulsively let out a gasping moan in response. By the second and third she had let go of her body's tension further, and was different to anything she'd experienced previously.  
The climax of her erotic build-up was reaching the same highs, but without her body going though the same tension and release, there was absolutely no come-down when she came. The pleasure of the orgasm just sustained and sustained, and Harley completely lost touch with everything that had been, everything that was and anything that would or could be.  
The ongoing-orgasm consumed her mind and every thought and feeling. She was her clitoris, and she was her pussy. Constantly pleasured and constantly cumming.  
In the time that followed, Harley completely lost touch with herself, with reality, and with existence.   
Slowly, she began to regain awareness of her body and herself again. Gradually, she fully awoke, and found herself in the campus hospital, residing in what had been dubbed the 'Winner's Ward.'  
In the days that followed, Harley reflected on her experience in the Chamber of Victory below the Arena. It had been the most satisfying and rewarding experience of her life so far.  
Promptly after Gropedandmore were discharged from recovery, with strict orders to abstain from all vaginal sexual contact for at least a week. The Head Doctor's exact words were something to the effect that, "These girls each looked to have had enough sexual intercourse for a lifetime!"


End file.
